Hellbound
by MidnightAngel30
Summary: "The Slugger" is on the loose, and has left no trail for the FBI to follow. Desperate to catch him, they send an eager Caroline Forbes into the fray by having her consult the most notorious villain to ever grace a jail cell. Klaus Mikaelson. But will this help their case, or will it send Caroline down a path she wasn't ready for? AU/AH.
1. Into the Fire

**A/N: Just going to warn you off the bat (oh hey, that is going to be a very twisted pun later whoops) that this fic will be rated M for violence, rather than smut (This can change, of course, but for obvious reasons that isn't in the game plan at the moment.) **

**Now that we have that out there, let the reading commence!**

* * *

Somewhere down in Texas, an abandoned house sat in the middle of a field, away from all civilization. In that house, there was a darkened room, with nothing but a chair in it's center, and stone walls all around. A frightened girl, probably in her mid-twenties, sat in this chair; with her hands bound behind it's back. Her mouth, however, wasn't gagged. What was the point?

No one would hear her screams.

"Please," she begged, her eyes red from the pain, and the crying. "Please let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, darling," a young male, probably in his late twenties, teased the poor hostage. "You're my guest! It would be rude to leave before the first inning."

The brown haired boy tossed his aluminum bat between his hands, playfully flicking his gaze between the girl and his toy. It had been days since she first arrived. He had kept her alive, but only barely. She must have had this gnawing hunger by now. Plates of bread would barely fill her.

He didn't even know her name. Perhaps it was Mary? Yes, that would be his name for her. Mary was a pretty name. Yes, a pretty name for a pretty girl. She had given him quite a bit of entertainment over the days she had stayed in his current house of horrors. Her struggle was so amusing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" the woman cried. The man shrugged.

"Ah, the million dollar question. It's surprising…the number of people who question why they're being held captive. They always think there's some secret agenda against their rather boring life. As if they were caught for a reason. When really…it's nothing personal at all," he cooed, bending down in front of her. He started to stroke her cheek with his knuckles. "You were nearby. Convenient. And I was _bored_."

His expression contorted into anger, no longer feeling amused. Her time was being dragged out. There was nothing new, nothing exciting with this one. He had no reason to keep her anymore.

"If you let me go, I—"

"You'll what, exactly? I don't think you're in any position to negotiate with me," he said lightly, flipping his bat, so that his fingers now grasped the handle. In one, swift motion, he swung toward her arm, but stopped just as the weapon touched her skin. Mary flinched, and began shaking as he slid the bat down her arm slowly.

"I want to go home," she breathed. The man feigned sympathy, his lower lip jutting out.

"You poor, poor girl," he sang, "I had no idea you were in such agony."

Before Mary had time to calm down from her hysterics, her captor swung his bat again. But this time, he made contact with her knee. She screamed from the excruciating pain, the force of the swing most likely dislocating her joints.

"PLEASE!" she cried out, once she regained her breath. "PLEASE DON'T!"

"Did I tell you about my first ever baseball game, Mary? Did I?"

"No…you didn't," she wept. The man nodded, and began strolling around her at a leisurely pace.

"It was back in my late teens, early twenties. I was the big hope for my team. I had one hell of a swing, and I was facing to go against the best pitcher in the league. They all thought I was good. They just thought he was better. But do you know…what happened…when I stepped up to the plate…and readied myself?" he asked, positioning himself behind her, with his bat at the ready by her head.

"What?" she questioned meekly. He smiled sinisterly.

"The fans began chanting my name in encouragement. Kol…Kol…Kol! The pitcher threw his first ball of the night…and then…"

Kol swung his bat, watching her body go limp as the chair hit the floor with an unceremonious _thud_. He calmly walked over to where she lied, still tied up. His bat rose into the air, and he prepared to put another blow to her pretty head.

"I hit a home run."

* * *

Caroline went marching through the cubicles and workshops spread out through the building her work resided in, her destination clear. She had a newspaper in one, and a cup of coffee in the other. Her morning had consisted of a small workout, and caffeine to get her going for the day. It had also involved getting a tidbit of news that made her positively excited, and a little angry at the same time.

She practically skipped into Matt Donovan's office, captain of the FBI. Matt was the youngest man to ever become one, in fact, rising through the ranks at an incredible speed. It was something she admired about him. The hard work and dedication he put in was something she aspired to have herself.

But that didn't stop her from slamming the paper in her hand down onto Matt's desk, causing him to jump as she placed her hands on her hips, a deceiving smile across her features. He obviously couldn't tell if this was the calm before the storm, or if she truly was in one of her good moods.

"Hello, Care," Matt said hesitantly. She nodded respectfully to him.

"Mr. Donovan."

"I've told you before that you can call me Matt at work," he reminded her, picking the newspaper up, and flipping it open. "What am I looking at?"

"The Baltimore Times."

"Care," he warned.

"You know exactly what I want you to look at," she said knowingly, her good mood fading.

"I'm afraid I don't—"

"The last Salvatore brother, Matt! You've apprehended him? Without my help?! You told me I could help with this case! It was supposed to be my chance to prove my training is complete."

"Caroline, your notes were considered, but we found him without needing to consult what you gathered."

"Only because he turned himself in!" she groaned. "Besides, that wasn't the point of the notes, and you know it."

"Can we not forget who is supposed to be in charge here? You're going to make me look bad," he joked, cracking a small smile. He might have been her boss, but he was often a pushover when it came to Caroline. Of course, she used this to her full advantage. Now being one of those times.

"There's another killing reported in that paper," she informed, slapping the article with her pointer finger. "I want to help."

"You want to help?" he asked incredulously. She nodded decisively.

"I want to help catch 'The Slugger.'"

"Caroline, he just bashed another girl's brains in. Yet we have _no_ leads. Mind explaining how you plan on aiding us in this case?"

"You're the boss. You tell me."

"_Now_ I'm the boss," he scoffed playfully. Caroline finally gave him a bright, genuine smile. She couldn't stay upset with him for long. But that didn't change her desire to move up in her work. Caroline was supposed to be tracking down serial killers, not doing file work and more training she didn't need. She was fit; she could handle herself—despite her coworkers and superiors saying otherwise—and she wasn't an idiot. Cracking a case wasn't as difficult for her as everyone thought.

"Please, Matt…let me help. Let me do my job," she pleaded quietly, forcing her best puppy dog eyes on him. Matt could never resist that face.

Just like she thought, his expression told her he was going to cave. He bent over in his chair, opening a file drawer in his desk.

"I've been talking with the other agents…we considered taking some drastic measures, since he keeps eluding us. There doesn't seem to be a pattern for his choice of victims, and he doesn't leave us any trail to follow. There's nothing for us to track. If we're going to stop these killings, we need to consider all of our options."

"Anything," she said eagerly, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from him. "I'll do anything. Just give me a chance to prove myself."

"I'm not sure you understand how crazy what I'm about to ask is."

"I don't care."

"Caroline, this is going to be very dangerous. You _should_ care. And for the record, I'm not completely comfortable letting you do this. But desperate times," he sighed, trailing off as he handed her two manila folders, and an ID badge.

"Why are you giving these to me?" she asked, looking in fear at the tab on one of the folders.

Matt frowned. "I told you. Desperate times."

"This doesn't make sense though."

"It makes perfect sense. The one folder contains the questionnaire you'll need to give _him_," Matt instructed, nodding toward the other folder she held.

"Why does he need to be involved in this?"

"Two reasons. One, psychotic minds think alike, right? Who better to ask when we want to get inside a murderer's head? Two, it's a test run for future interrogations. We're considering using the criminals to help with other cases. If we can get the worst one out there to help us, then the rest shouldn't be too difficult to persuade."

Caroline's eyes widened, the fear of her task ahead hitting her full force. Why had that never occurred to her before? Asking a serial killer how to catch one was both a good idea, and a terrible one. Who said he would help at all though? What if their test run failed?

"So…what are you asking me to do?" she inquired carefully. Matt bit his lower lip.

"I'm asking you to question him about 'The Slugger.' If there's a way to find him, he'll know. Get all the information you can out of him. I would have asked someone else to do this, but…well…he's already stopped answering questions from four other agents. His idea of helping is sending them on a wild goose chase. So we thought—"

"That a pretty blonde might sway his decision to help you," she finished, disgusted at Matt for doing this to her. How could he ask her to just be a pretty face? Of all people, he knew her past better than anyone! When she was cold and alone on the streets, it was Matt and Bonnie who gave her shelter, fed her, and told her everything was going to be okay. Now he was asking her to do the _exact_ thing she had left behind.

"I told you I'm not comfortable asking you to do this. But we don't have many other choices. You wanted the chance to show what you're made of, and this might be it. We don't know what will make him help us, but we have to try something new. Otherwise we'll never get anywhere. If he won't cooperate with you, then just tell me about what he does. What does he do to pass the time, how does he look physically, what's the condition of his cell…details like that. It will all be useful."

"And if I can get information out of him?" Caroline asked.

"You want incentive?" he asked, nodding in agreement. "Okay. If you can get him to answer that questionnaire, or give you any other information on this case…then it's yours."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, too afraid to get her hopes up.

"Yup," Matt nodded, smiling. "I've already spoken with the director, since I've had this thought in mind. Get anything out of him, and the case is yours. I'd want you to report back to me with your findings, of course…but it would, for all intensive purposes, be yours. Get us what we need to find, _and_ capture him…and you'll be promoted to full FBI agent immediately. No more academy schooling necessary. Consider this your final test."

"This isn't a joke?" she smiled.

"No joke. Go to the Baltimore penitentiary today at three. I'll be informing Elijah of your arrival. He'll tell you what protocols to take when meeting him."

"Thank you!" she squeaked, getting up and running over to Matt. Office norms be damned, she wanted a hug. He laughed, and hugged her back tightly before shooing her off him.

"Go prepare before I change my mind. And Care…watch yourself?"

"I will. Promise," she assured him, shuffling out of the office before he could take his gift back.

How was she supposed to drive there? Her nerves, excitement, and overall jitters were making her incapable of focusing. Maybe Bonnie would agree to take her. She more than likely knew how to get there faster. Caroline never made trips to the penitentiary often. Even though it had been joked about a few times once she was comfortable enough with herself to _make_ those kinds of jokes.

She stepped outside the building, the meaning of what she was about to do weighing down on her. Caroline was about to meet the most vicious serial killer known to mankind. At least, that's what the papers made him out to be. There was truth to it though. He was even worse than the Salvatore brothers, who were infamous for their heinous crimes. He was worse than 'The Slugger,' who was in all the papers lately. Two, maybe three killings reported a _week_. That was two or three killings more than there should have been. And now, she was about to meet the man whose carnage had been far…_far_ worse.

The notorious Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Caroline showed up ten minutes early to her appointment with Elijah. She was dressed in her finest business attire, ready to prove that she could handle this assignment that was given to her. Her black skirt and blazer clung tightly to her as she sat in Bonnie's car, briefcase in hand with her ID and questionnaire. Her stomach lurched in discomfort, but she made sure none of it showed on her face.

She had never gotten to meet Elijah Mikaelson before today, and she was unsure about how to act around him. Was he a good man? Was he a repulsive, egotistical prick? Caroline had met a lot of different types in her field, and after being thoroughly disgusted by what she saw on occasion, she hoped with all she had that Elijah wasn't like them.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Care?" Bonnie asked, concern obvious in her tone.

Caroline nodded. "Yes…I told Matt I would do this."

"I'm sure he would be all too happy to hear you decline though. Only do this if you want to."

"I want people to stop worrying about if I'll break or not. I'm a big girl, and I've been through a lot. If I can handle that, I can handle this."

"This isn't going to be like when Matt and I found you. This is a horrible murderer you're about to have a conversation with. Like you two are out for lunch."

"Bonnie! I can do this. Please…just believe in me, okay?" Caroline pleaded with her friend. They had known each other for a year now. Surely she couldn't be that fragile to them anymore, could she?

"I'm sorry," Bonnie sighed. "I just worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you do, and I'm so grateful for that. But trust me, I can do this," Caroline assured the other girl, hugging her tightly before opening the door and stepping out. Bonnie gave her a small smile before nodding, and then slowly pulling away from the penitentiary. This was it. She was on her own now.

Caroline made her way to the front entrance, and walked inside with a clear destination.

Her heels clicked as she strutted with all the confidence she could muster to Elijah's office, looking through rows of name tags until the one on his door came to view. Caroline took a deep breath, and then knocked a couple of times on the heavy wooden surface.

"Come in," a cordial voice called from the other side.

Upon first entering his office, she noticed that the room itself was very dimly lit to create a warm glow from all the lamps. Dark furniture and walls gave the room a surprisingly welcome feel. As well as the bookshelves, file cabinets, paintings, and detailed touches. Two leather chairs were placed in front of his desk, but she remained standing, not sure of how to proceed. Elijah sat behind his desk, flipping through files she didn't recognize.

"Hello," she said politely. "I'm Caroline Forbes?"

"Ah, yes. Matt Donovan sent you, correct?" he smiled, closing the files he read and giving her his full attention.

"Yes," she nodded, smiling in return. He was okay so far. Actually, he was being a complete gentleman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes. I'm Dr. Elijah Mikaelson. Mr. Donovan has told me a lot about you. I hear you two are very close. He also tells me you are still in the academy?"

"For now. I think Mr. Donovan has pulled a few strings to keep me there, so I don't attempt any dangerous cases."

"Why ever would he send you here then? For this particular purpose no less."

"I had to convince him a little that I was ready, but they're desperate for answers, and to use this as a test for future cases. But 'The Slugger' hasn't shown any signs of stopping, and he needs to be caught."

"I agree," Elijah said distantly. "I think the program he plans on starting is a unique, but intriguing idea. Though I'm a bit hesitant about sending you into the fire. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she said quickly, not wanting him to keep her from this chance. Why couldn't people just believe in her? "I can do this."

"I asked if you wanted to, not if you could," Elijah reiterated. Right.

"Yes…I want to do this," she stated, hiding how her confidence began to waver.

"Well…if you are certain," he nodded, his gazing flicking to hers to read what facial expression she wore. Caroline kept her face as indifferent as possible, not wanting him to hear just how fast her heart was beating, or see just how concerned she was that she wouldn't be able to follow through with Matt's wishes.

"Mr. Donovan tells me there are protocols to keep in mind when meeting him, sir?" she asked, changing subjects. Elijah tugged his jacket tighter over his chest, standing up with a noble air she had never seen a man possess before. He didn't give off a better-than-thou vibe, but he was a man who was high on the food chain.

"Not just to keep in mind, Miss Forbes, but to follow precisely, and to not stray from. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she nodded, the grip on her briefcase tightening. Elijah nodded, satisfied with her response.

"Would you care to follow me then? Or do you need a moment to prepare yourself?"

"Thank you, but I'm ready to see him now, sir."

"If you will please stay close to me, that would be much appreciated," Elijah instructed, a warning hidden in his advice that said it would be in her best interest to listen. Caroline gave a few quick nods, and followed his stride out so that she would remain either beside him, or close behind.

As they walked past the other desks, and people working, she didn't miss how they stared at the two of them. Caroline wasn't used to all eyes being on her, since she normally kept a low profile at the academy. Besides Matt and Bonnie, nobody paid attention to quirky, high-spirited Caroline. They just went about their day, and let her go about hers.

Caroline watched as all the eyes snapped back to their business, afraid of staring for too long. The reason for their constant staring popped into her mind, and she actually wondered how she could have forgotten. Elijah shared the same last name as Klaus. Could they be…were they related? Or was it simply a coincidence?

"Now," Elijah began as they reached a door to the stairwell. Something told her they wouldn't be going near the other inmates. Klaus was kept in an isolated area. "I'm sure you're aware of Niklaus' track record, correct?"

"It's hard to forget," she said quietly, swallowing a large lump in her throat. Caroline also noted how Elijah called Klaus by a name she wasn't as familiar with. Was that his real name? The papers always referred to him as Klaus, and nothing more. He didn't need a nickname. He only needed his first name to become infamous.

"Well, to be certain you never forget, let me just remind you of what he is capable of," Elijah said, gliding down the stairs quickly. "Niklaus was able to avoid custody for years, with only a first name for the police to go off of. A name they weren't even sure was his own. Niklaus' kills are numerous, vile, and would make the devil himself ashamed. For four years he ran rampant, collecting the hearts and love letters of countless men, and women. Literally _taking_ their hearts from them. Niklaus was never shy about his work. He…are you listening, Caroline?"

"Yes, I just…I remember reading about all of this in the papers. It sickens me."

"As it does with most. To continue what I was saying…he was never shy. In fact, he became rather ostentatious when he found the police couldn't find him. I believe you might remember the particular incident down in Alabama?"

"The five men and women he killed by a warehouse…" she told him quietly, not wanting to continue.

"And then what?" Elijah persisted, not letting her off the hook.

Caroline bit her lower lip, and tried to keep the bile from rising. She said she would be able to handle this though, and knowing his kills was part of the job. Being able to say them out loud was necessary.

"He painted Munch's 'The Scream' on the warehouse walls. In their blood."

"That's right. He did a goddamn finger painting," he said calmly, shaking his head. "Took the blood of all his victim's to complete. He was even kind enough to autograph it for us."

"So that's why he was caught? Right? He got too flashy?"

"More emotional than flashy. The biggest reason they couldn't catch him was because he is unpredictable. He covered his tracks, and there was no pattern. Niklaus took whomever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But his mistake was going on a massacre out of anger, rather than his usual kill for sport. He didn't cover his tracks properly."

"What was the reason for the massacre? The papers said when they found him; he was covered in blood by a river. The bodies weren't anywhere in sight."

"To this day, he refuses to tell anyone," Elijah sighed.

"Even his brother?" she asked kindly, looking up at him sheepishly. The older man turned to her, a small grin on his face.

"Even his brother," Elijah concurred. "It's why I asked for him to be put under my watch. I'm the only one who knows how to handle him."

"Is that why people were staring? Everyone knows?"

"Everyone is very aware of who I am. It frightens them to know brothers who share the same blood reside in the same building. They are all so afraid I will be just like him."

"But you don't seem like a man who would murder hundreds of people."

"Neither did Niklaus. Not five years ago. We all have our breaking point, Miss Forbes. When he found his, the changes became permanent. Niklaus only killed once for reason. The rest were for enjoyment."

Caroline shivered, wondering what it must have been like to be related to such a psychopath.

"Did you know it was your brother before they found him a year ago?" she asked quietly, afraid someone would overhear. "Did you know how to find Klaus for all those years?"

Elijah remained silent, giving her a stoical look before continuing down another hallway with her. Caroline wasn't going to get an answer.

"We need to go over procedures," he informed her, changing subjects.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Niklaus is aware of Donovan's plans to interrogate him for information. I'm sure you've been told about the four agents he spoke with, only to have them chase their own tails. You need to watch yourself very carefully around him. Niklaus hasn't even seen a woman in months."

"Yes, sir," she said obediently, following Elijah down one more flight of stairs before turning a corner.

"He is behind glass for obvious reasons. Do not touch that glass, and do not approach it. Do not pass him anything except soft paper. We do not need Niklaus to get his hands on any possible weapons. Do you understand everything I have said so far?"

"I understand. Will you be coming with me?" she asked as they stepped through a gated door that could only be opened by buzzer. Elijah hesitated for a second, not sure how to answer her.

"While I have Niklaus' respect, I think it would be best if only you went," he told her quietly. "There is one more thing you need to comprehend before I let you go. Under no circumstances are you to give my brother any personal information, understand? Tell him nothing about your past, present, or future."

"Why?" she asked, hearing the door behind her open.

"Niklaus is a manipulator, among many other things. Do not let him get inside your head. There is a strong determination inside you that I admire and have faith in, but even the strongest can fall prey in a moment of vulnerability. Do not let him play you like that."

"I won't, I promise," she assured him. Elijah gave her another small grin, and winked. He turned on his heels, and began walking back up the stairs.

Once he was out of eyesight, Caroline greeted the man waiting for her. She walked behind him, and into another room. The small area he led her into was full of small television screens, showing security footage of various places surrounding them. There was a gated entryway that led to the cells. There was also a small desk, with papers scattered across the top. The last thing she saw was the room protected by glass walls where all the guns were kept.

"Hello, miss. I'm Brady. Did the doctor tell you about the glass?"

"Yes. And hi, I'm Caroline Forbes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline. Now," he said, waving her toward the cage door. Caroline slowly walked through, letting him shut and lock it behind her. "His room is just a little farther down. Open the door, and you'll be there. I put a chair in there for you, so he's expecting company."

"Oh, that's very kind. Thank you," she said nervously, trying to contain all the nerves that threatened to pour out of her. Brady gave her a sympathetic grin.

"I'm going to be watching the whole time. It's going to be okay," he said gently, trying to boost her confidence. Caroline gave him a grateful smile, but she didn't feel much better.

The sound of a buzzer went off, and then the _clack_ of another set of gates opening. Caroline looked straight ahead, preparing herself for what was to come. This was it. She knew she could show everyone they were wrong, and that she was more than capable of handling this task. Caroline could talk to the deadliest man anyone had ever read about, and had the unfortunate accident of meeting when he wasn't locked up.

As she moved forward, one baby step at a time, she felt like she was walking straight through the gates of hell. But if that was the case, then she was going to keep her head held high, and her guard up. This was her time to shine. The time to catch "The Slugger." It was time to prove she could do what no other agent could. Gain the trust of a committed murderer, and ask for his help.

And that's just what she would do.

* * *

**A/N: So remember how I said I was working on two new fics? This would be one of them.**

**This fic was inspired by Silence of the Lambs, because let's be honest, what better couple to compare Klaroline to than Clarice and Hannibal? It will only be loosely based off of it though. As you can tell I've already made some changes.  
**

**Don't be afraid to leave reviews to tell me what you think, and so I know if I should continue with it or not. They are always greatly appreciated =]  
**

**Fic cover made by the incredible Leonie (leetje on tumblr). All graphics made for this story will be under the tag "Hellbound" on my tumblr. Also thank you to Ariel for being my beta for this story =)  
**

**See you around!  
**


	2. Dance with the Devil

Caroline continued walking down the hallway until she reached the lone door at the end. This was it. On the other side was Klaus Mikaelson. Waiting for her. She reminded herself to keep her guard up as she took in a few deep breaths. Nothing personal, no touching the glass, and no letting him see just how nervous she was. Caroline had to be professional, and strong. She could do that.

Very slowly, and with only a slightly shaky hand, she turned the doorknob.

Inside, the room was small, with nothing but concrete walls and flooring. There was a thick wall of glass separating the room in half. On one side—the side she entered on—there was a chair waiting for her, and nothing else besides the camera on the wall. So that was how Brady was able to see her.

The other side, however, was where he was.

There was nothing more than a single bed, a desk with papers cluttering the surface, a toilet, a bench to sit on while he was at his desk, and a tiny sink. There were drawings on the walls-and very detailed drawings, she might add. Had he done all those?

She was caught speechless for a moment, unable to think of how to greet him. How was she supposed to speak to the deadliest killer known to man? How was she supposed to get past that image of him? Her stomach was already knotting up, and she felt her heart skip a few beats. Nope. No heart attacks. She was too young for that, right? Right. Okay, she could do this.

It was strange seeing him in person too. The short, dirty blonde curls were slightly messy, and his whole orange-as-a-tangerine ensemble was a striking contrast to the dark room. His back was facing her, and his hands were clasped together behind him. Klaus looked like he was staring at one of the drawings on the wall, but she couldn't tell. Maybe he was just lost in thought. Or maybe he was ignoring her. Brady said he was expecting company. Did he know who was visiting him though?

Very carefully, and never moving her gaze from where he stood, she took a seat in the chair Brady had put in there for her. At this point, she was sure Klaus had heard the movement in the room, but he hadn't budged. She was afraid he was going to break through the glass and attack her, even though she knew that was impossible. It seemed wrong to have such an unrealistic fear, but then again, it wasn't. That man had cut out the hearts of his victims. Fearing he could achieve the impossible didn't seem so wrong.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked distantly, a hint of amusement in his tone. He still hadn't turned to look at Caroline. "Or was my last bit of insight not…helpful?"

Caroline took a deep breath, and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "I wouldn't know," she answered softly. "Though I hear it was quite the talk of the department."

The silence that followed was eerily still, while he processed that it was not another male in the room with him. She waited patiently to see what he would do next. It seemed wise to let him control a little of their meeting, otherwise her intentions would be questioned. Caroline wasn't naïve enough to think he didn't already know what they were, however. He _had_ sent four agents off to chase their own tails. Klaus was aware the FBI wanted information from him.

Gradually, she watched as Klaus turned around, his eyes immediately meeting Caroline's. Her heart skipped again, but she tried to keep her composure. She suddenly knew what it must have been like to be one of his victims. To have that predatory gaze staring at you like you were the next source of entertainment. As if she was the next meal to quench his thirst for blood.

"Well, well, well," his accented voice drawled, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips. "Aren't you new."

"My name is Caroline Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson. Matt Donovan sent me," she informed him, trying to meet his gaze with as steady a backbone like he met hers with.

"Is that so," he mused, his eyes narrowing while he still held that amused smirk. "Well, Miss Forbes, may I see your credentials? I presume if Elijah let you down here, your position must be legitimate. So let's just say this is for my…peace of mind."

Caroline nodded, opening her briefcase to retrieve her I.D. badge. She held it up for him to see. He tilted his head down a little, giving her a you-must-be-joking-me stare. What? She had done as he asked!

"Mind coming a bit closer?" he asked, obviously meaning it as an instruction. "My eyesight is fading a tad."

She stepped closer, not once looking away from him. This was going against that whole rule of not being anywhere near the glass, but what was she supposed to do? Refuse him? Yea, that would do so well for the investigation. He wouldn't cooperate, they would go in circles again, and she'd be stuck in the academy forever.

"That's not a real badge, is it?" he asked knowingly, after having peeked at it for only a couple seconds. No point lying, she supposed.

"I'm still a student at the academy," she informed him.

"Looks like our Matt is a little desperate," he grinned, chuckling to himself. "Why would he send me a trainee, when clearly he has more skilled individuals actually working for him?"

"I offered to help," she said as firmly as she could. That wasn't a complete lie. Matt had asked her initially, but she agreed to it. Caroline moved to sit back down on her chair, not liking how she was so close to him when she stood.

"What a silly thing to do," he noted, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. "This is no place for a girl like you."

"Well, Mr. Mikaelson—"

"Please…call me Klaus," he told her sweetly, sending chills up her spine.

"How do you know what I'm like, _Klaus_?" she asked slowly. "Why do you think I'm not capable of being here?"

Klaus grinned, moving closer to the glass so that he could lean against it, both arms placed lazily above him while he continued to stare at her. Caroline tried to keep from showing any emotion, but she was scared out of her mind.

"You've never played in the big leagues before. Not really. You don't seem the type."

"That's quite an assumption," she grinned tightly, trying not to get offended. He was trying to get inside her head. She had to remember that. He was only playing a game.

"I never make assumptions," he told her with finality. "I would never have eluded your friends for so long if I had. Next question?"

Caroline nodded, and began twirling her thumbs nervously. She needed to change the subject. They needed something else to talk about. It felt too soon to bring up the questionnaire.

"Did you draw all of those?" Caroline nodded toward the drawings.

"Every last one," he said simply, looking at her expectantly. "Do you draw?"

"I'm afraid not. I make stick figures look like garbage. Have you gone to all those places in your pictures?"

"I have. The people there were always so friendly," he chuckled. "And you? Have you been to Paris? Rome? Tokyo?"

Caroline tried to keep the bile back. She felt sorry for the poor souls he had met.

"They're very good," she said honestly, ignoring his question about if she had been anywhere before. The pictures were professional looking, and Caroline could have easily mistaken them for someone else's work. But she remembered that he was an artist. That could be seen by the work he made with his victim's blood.

As for if she had been anywhere…that was the type of personal information she wasn't supposed to give.

"You're too kind," he drawled. Nothing. He didn't say anything more. There wasn't a remark about how she hadn't answered his other question. She took a deep breath. Might as well bring up why she came there if he was going to be like this.

Caroline bent down to pull the packet of papers out of her briefcase. "So, Klaus, I came here to see if you could answer some—"

"Oh, no, no," Klaus chided, clicking his tongue at her. "What happened to our lovely conversation? We were having such fun."

"But this is important," she tried to reason with him.

"It was important the last four times I was asked. What makes you think I'll give the big, magical answer everyone seems to be searching for? Hmm? Do you plan on throwing me with your wit, and feminine charm until I am so enamored by you that I divulge all of my deep, dark tricks?"

"No, not at all," she said meekly, shaking her head. "Whether or not I'm worth telling anything you know is all up to you."

Klaus tilted his head, his scrutinizing gaze looking her up and down. Caroline looked down to the ground, but found her eyes wandering up again. She had to show she was strong enough to handle whatever he threw at her.

"Send it through," he said slowly, nodding quickly toward the bin that allowed him to receive items.

Caroline got up, and quickly moved to place the packet into the bin, and push it to his side. She heard him sniff, as if something smelled good. When she looked up, his eyes were closed, and he was leaning slightly toward one of the holes on the glass wall.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him quietly.

"You smell like freshly picked strawberries, with a hint of wild berries," he mused, opening his eyes to stare at her intensely. "The men normally smell of scotch, with a heavy dose of aftershave. I couldn't help noticing."

"Oh." She swallowed involuntarily, and moved back to her chair. Show no fear. He wouldn't get to her.

Klaus didn't move to pick up the papers right away, but instead chose to continue watching her. This time, Caroline wasn't going to say a damn thing until he did. His temper was precarious. She knew that. Therefore, she didn't want to find out what happened when it tipped a little too far to the side filled with rage.

He only moved to pick up the packet after another couple of minutes, flipping through pages with determination. He didn't look pleased. After a few more seconds of scanning, he scoffed. "Do you plan on asking me what my favorite color is next? This is ludicrous, and an embarrassment to whoever made it."

"We only hope to use the knowledge you posses to—"

"To find 'The Slugger?' Yes, I've heard about him. He's a mischievous sort, isn't he? The papers are very informative. Always hitting grand slams on an unsuspecting woman's head. Never leaving a trail of bread crumbs for the police to follow like a good little boy. So much so, that they are now forced to send a child who hasn't seen her first crime scene in to get answers from the big bad wolf. And yet, you can't even keep your heart from beating out of your chest. I can hear it rapidly flapping like a bird's wings from here. Tell me, my little hummingbird; have you even seen the aftermath of our slugger's work in person? Have you smelled the blood that penetrates the air after a fresh kill?"

"No," she breathed, trying not to shake. "I haven't."

"You haven't," he agreed. "And do you, Caroline, know what I have done in my time outside of these walls? Do you know how many men and women I have held in my hands, only to squeeze the life out of them with nothing more than my fingers? All the hearts I've stolen? I could just as easily steal yours. I bet your blood would smell as sweet as candy, tempting me to take just a little for myself. I would even go as far as to say you'd look _marvelous_ tinted in crimson, that beautiful blonde hair cascading around your face, framing you like the broken woman you are. Tell me, Miss Forbes," Klaus paused briefly, eying her quizzically, "what are you trying to prove?"

Caroline took an unsteady breath. Everything he had said hit home all too closely. This was a living nightmare. He wasn't supposed to strike so close with only his words. It had been her job to know him, but she hadn't expected this. She tried to ignore what he had said, and push through with why she was originally there. Caroline was very aware of what he could do, but it couldn't affect her now. "Elijah made sure I was filled in on your activities."

"How thoughtful of him," Klaus remarked, leaning against the wall so that he was as close to Caroline as he could get. "Then you know that you have no place here. You know that I _enjoyed_ those kills, and would do it again if I had the chance."

"I'm stronger than you think, sir," she retorted, finding her heart again. Enough was enough. "Perhaps only a weak person feels the need to forcefully take the hearts of innocents, rather than earn them. At least I've won the kindness others have given me fair and square. Can you say the same?"

Klaus' eyes widened wildly, as her words excited him for some reason. The look terrified the hell out of Caroline, and made her fidget in her seat. A wolfish smile spread across his lips as he practically tried to climb out of the cell, his fingers sliding slowly against the glass when they pushed on its surface.

"I believe the last person to have ever crossed me was found lying face down in the mud off the side of the road in Chicago. And that's only the half of it," he laughed darkly. "You would do well not to forget that."

"You're an awful man," she said shakily, her adrenaline running high as she remembered that story. They still couldn't find the man's lower body.

"I know," he smirked, his eyebrows rising up and down playfully. "I'm as evil as it gets, sweetheart. Ask the Rippah. He knows."

"Wait…one of the Salvatore brothers? Why?"

"I thought you did your homework," he grinned slyly.

"On you," she said quietly, slowly standing up. "What does he have to do with this?"

"I don't make it my business to work with others often. But if you must know the gory details, he was a fine partner. Thorough with his work, an appreciation for the delicate art we partake in, and I respected him for it."

"But what does he have to do with 'The Slugger?'" Caroline persisted, walking closer to him until she was near the glass. This wasn't allowed, but what he told her was intriguing. It was new information from what he had told the other agents, but was it still just another false lead? Despite her ever-growing fear of him, she risked it.

"Surely if you plan on asking myself questions, you could do something as simple as ask our rippah. Or do you not know how to find him either? Maybe you'll catch him on a good day."

"Mr. Salvatore turned himself in," Caroline informed him, cocking her eyebrow at the one piece of news she had that he didn't. Klaus still thought "The Ripper" had been at large.

"What a shame. I was hoping he wouldn't meet the same fate as his brother."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean become positively insane," Klaus said, like it was obvious. "And he must surely be crazy if he turned himself in."

"There are some men out there who know the meaning of remorse," Caroline told him.

"I've never met such a man, nor will I ever be one," he told her quietly, so low that she found herself almost touching the glass.

Very quickly, she backed up, not wanting to get any closer. Klaus started laughing, not moving an inch from where he had been. Her visit was beginning to feel more and more pointless by the second. It felt like he was going to lead her on another scavenger hunt like the other agents, but she had no choice except to at least try talking to the youngest Salvatore. Perhaps it was a significant clue.

"I'll leave you be, Klaus. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"So you don't intend to come back for your questionnaire?" he asked, curious.

"I…I thought you wouldn't complete it."

"Truth be told, I don't see a problem giving it a once over. We can use it as an icebreaker for our next visit, when you undoubtedly come back with more prying questions," he smirked, tilting his head to the side. "And we wouldn't want you to be embarrassed in front of the big boys, now would we?"

"No," she answered, trying not to respond with a biting remark. "We wouldn't."

"Excellent. I'll see you then. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes."

"The pleasure is all mine," she said quietly, swallowing a large lump in her throat. "Thank you."

She picked up her briefcase, and began heading for the door, when Klaus' voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Caroline?" he asked casually, making her turn around to face him. "If you expect to get anymore information out of me, then I expect information from you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I mean what you give is what you shall receive. You know…Quid pro quo. If I'm expected to help, then I expect to know more about you. Your hopes, your dreams…I want to know everything about you," he said darkly, giving her a small wink before turning to his bed.

Caroline stared in horror at nothing, having to forcefully shake herself from her stupor so she could hurriedly leave after giving him a few quick nods. She walked down the corridor until she got to the gates, and waited impatiently for Brady to let her through. It's like her skin wouldn't stop crawling, and she needed a long shower to clean the ick off.

"You did terrific, Miss Forbes. You are a very brave woman," Brady assured her, ushering Caroline through the door. She didn't know what he was talking about though. She felt like she couldn't stop shaking.

"Thank you," Caroline said, sincerely grateful he was so supportive.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. I just need to go call my friend to pick me up."

"Okay, if you're sure. Mr. Mikaelson called down to say you could go up to his office to discuss your visit if necessary."

"Thank you…I think I might. I'll see you later, Brady."

"Have a good day, Miss Forbes."

Without saying anything else, she was let out of the small room, and was walking back up the stairs Elijah had taken her down. He would need to know the bit about Stefan Salvatore. Maybe it was new to them. She didn't recall hearing from Matt that the two had worked together. He had to have known though, so why not tell her? Caroline could feel her heart trying to ease up its quickening pace, but all the questions were making her head spin, and her stomach hurt.

The only thing she knew for sure was that she feared for her next visit with Klaus.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are so wonderful. I decided to post earlier than expected (I would have updated tomorrow, but I couldn't keep the big meeting to myself any longer haha)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It has just made me extremely happy. Hope to get another update out to everyone soon! Anyone excited to meet The Ripper perhaps?  
**

**Also, I saw some questions in the reviews that I can only answer by saying, you're supposed to be asking those questions haha.  
**

**Until next time =]  
**


	3. The Ripper

It was dark again. Caroline felt a sense of déjà vu wash over her as she briefly looked around. A familiar alleyway, a sidewalk, the sounds of car horns and sirens…that was all she could see and hear. A repugnant smell wafted toward her, making her want to gag. She could feel the rough texture of the asphalt against her face. It really felt like she was there all over again.

Just like every time, the faces followed her too.

There were so many that she began to lose count. All they did was stare at her, laughing while she tried to stand. But they were unnamed faces. She didn't know them. There was blood too…lots and lots of blood. Was it hers? It had to be. No one else was bleeding. They were all fine. Of course they would all be fine.

At least, they were until one started to scream.

But Caroline woke up before she was able to see what caused him to cry out.

She had been lying on the couch, her bones aching from sleep. The television was on, and she was at the house. Bonnie was kneeling down in front of her, watching Caroline with worry. Great. She had been making noise in her sleep again.

"You had the dream again," Bonnie murmured, without question.

"Yea," Caroline sighed, rubbing her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. The movie just ended. Matt went to get take-out. We can save you some if you want to go to bed. I know your meeting with Klaus was a little unnerving today."

"Understatement of the century," Caroline muttered, slowly sitting up.

"You can tell Matt if it's too much. I don't want to see you drained so much when you come home," Bonnie said, joining Caroline on the couch.

"I can handle it, Bonnie. I actually got somewhere with him. He said he would give me information. I can solve this case."

"But at what price?"

"A little less sleep? A few meetings with a psychopath?" Caroline suggested, shrugging innocently.

"So not funny," Bonnie deadpanned.

"It's going to be fine, Bonnie. _I'm_…going to be fine."

"I know," she said quietly. "I know you will be. No matter how many times you tell me though, I'm going to worry. Especially if you're still having the dreams."

"I've been having those for a long time now," Caroline tried reasoning. "This case didn't cause it."

Bonnie sighed in resignation. "So what was it tonight?"

"The alleyway. The faces. The blood. The screams," she rattled off. "It's always the same stuff."

"And him?" Bonnie continued. Caroline was wondering if she would bring that up.

"Not this time. I didn't get far enough into the dream," she said shakily.

"You know he's just—"

"It's not me!" Caroline said, raising her voice a little before calming down. "It's not in my head."

"You were unconscious when we got to you, Care," Bonnie said softly. "Who knows how many times you went in and out of consciousness _before_ we got there. You don't even remember the attack. It was lucky whoever it was didn't inflict more lasting injuries. We don't know what the person was trying to do. Having a wild imagination isn't so out of the question."

Caroline sighed, sinking back into the cushions. How could she forget? One moment she was lying on the ground, and the next, she was in a hospital with Matt and Bonnie waiting around her bed. Someone had reported the incident to Matt, and Bonnie had come along to help with the young, female victim at the scene. That's what they told her had happened. But Caroline kept remembering the incident itself. Well, more like parts of it. They haunted her dreams after that night. It had gotten better, but there were still plenty of times she went back. Her thoughts or dreams would drift to that alleyway. They would think about those unidentifiable faces, of all the possible torturers who could have caused her pain. She remembered quickening her pace to get away from the sound of someone following her, and how it just hadn't been enough. They had still gotten to her, and she still hadn't seen them. The case had been closed for a year due to lack of leads. If it weren't for the few times she remembered waking up on the ground, and the constant dreams…the case would be buried completely.

"How do you know they didn't?" Caroline asked quietly, turning to look at Bonnie. "I still have scars. I still have memories. Are those not lasting reminders?"

Bonnie looked down in embarrassment, realizing how her words might have sounded. Caroline knew she hadn't meant it like that though. Her friend was just worried. Their first meeting was when Caroline was recovering on a hospital bed. It only made sense that Bonnie saw her as that fragile girl more often than not. First impressions were everything. While Caroline had grown a lot since then, a part of her would always be that girl too. She knew that, no matter how many times she tried to prove otherwise.

"I'm sorry. I feel like all I've done recently is put my foot in my mouth," she scoffed, curling closer to Caroline. "You deserve better than a friend who keeps acting like they're trying to belittle what you dream about. I wasn't there. I don't know what you saw."

"You are a good friend, Bonnie. I told you what I remember from that night, but it wasn't enough to help the police. It wasn't enough to do anything, actually. So don't apologize. I'm glad to have you and Matt in my life now. I'm glad you care."

Despite all that, it didn't help her dreams. Especially of that one face that stood distinctly out among the rest. She hadn't told Matt and Bonnie much about it—the man she dreamed of standing over her. Just enough for them to understand he made regular appearances, not that she thought on it often. She kept it to herself mostly because she didn't know what it meant. It was a dream, wasn't it? It was her mind playing tricks. Or could it be a memory buried in her subconscious, trying to claw its way out? It had been so dark that night, and there had been so much blood. Faces had been blurred together, all indistinct and spinning in her vertigo… she could hardly tell what was reality anymore. And then his face was over her, followed by blood and darkness. Then there was nothing.

She sometimes thought it was _him_, the man she feared above all else, but how could that be? Since he had escaped from police custody he probably ran far away from anywhere she lived. He was too smart to stick around where his face was known while trying to hide from the cops. So there was no way he would have shown himself around their hometown a year ago…right? And if so, why would he be there when she was getting attacked? Did he have something to do with it?

The front door opened, bringing Caroline out of her reverie. She turned her attention toward the commotion. Matt came in carrying a large, brown paper bag full of Chinese take-out. He looked at the two girls sitting on the couch as he came trotting in with a big smile on his face.

"I think I got everything, but you girls will have to double check," he smiled, setting the food down before going back into the kitchen, and calling back to them. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water," Bonnie told him, digging through the bag to take the little, white boxes out.

"Caroline?" He asked, peeping around the corner.

"Tea if we have any, thanks," she grinned, taking the box of rice from Bonnie.

For tonight, she would try and forget about the dreams, just like she did every night. There was nothing more to be done about it. Everything was done, finished. She didn't have anything to worry about. So why focus on it when she had more important, more dangerous things to worry about? She had to talk to a ripper about a man who liked playing baseball with women's bodies tomorrow. So tonight she would eat her dinner and get her head straight for their meeting.

There would be no time to think about dreams.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to follow Niklaus' advice on this?" Elijah asked Caroline as they walked down the corridor.

"You said yourself this was something new. We have to try it."

"You're sure he said it was Mr. Salvatore?" He asked again, still not seeming to comprehend that Stefan was the guy she needed to speak with.

"Klaus said he worked with Stefan a few times, and that I could ask him questions we were asking Klaus. He must know something. There's a small chance we don't have any leads because we've been talking to the wrong people."

"The key word being 'small,'" Elijah muttered, flipping through file papers. "Is Niklaus suggesting our ripper knows our slugger?"

"I don't know. I guess that's what I'm here to find out. What do I need to know about this meeting? Any precautions to take?"

"Well, I'll be watching this time, but you two will be alone in the room. I'll be observing from next door. Mr. Salvatore will be cuffed, and kept in his chair, but there will be nothing separating the two of you. While not as deadly or threatening as my brother, you still shouldn't underestimate him. Be wary, and always be on your game. He might have turned himself in but we must always be cautious of his motives. Hand him nothing but the questionnaire, and say nothing ill of his brother."

"I never planned too," Caroline said, confused.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Elijah smiled, patting her shoulder once before they turned another corner. "We're here. Remember everything I told you. I'll be watching, with guards on stand by if you need assistance."

"Thank you," she grinned, taking a deep breath and squaring herself across from the door.

Elijah gave her one last look to make sure she was ready. When she nodded, he opened the door for her, not entering himself. After she was inside, Caroline heard the door shut behind her, and she knew she was definitely alone now.

Well, except for the man sitting at a lone table in the room.

The room was dark, with a light dangling from the ceiling above Stefan. Across from him was an empty chair, waiting for her to take a seat. He sat with his feet propped up on the table, looking at her with an all too innocent grin on his face. She noticed Stefan wore the same orange jumpsuit that Klaus wore. His dirty-blonde hair was obviously spiked to keep the hair from covering his bright, hazel eyes. And his demeanor was quite carefree, not at all worried by her presence it appeared. If it weren't for his serial killer status, he might have been attractive.

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she approached him slowly, setting her briefcase down beside the chair. Her attire today was nothing more than jeans, a button up shirt, and a blazer. She didn't feel it necessary to dress up like she had for her first meeting with Klaus.

"Hi," Stefan greeted her cheerfully, cocking his head to the side as he watched her. "How are you today?"

"Decent," she nodded, sitting down, and scooting her chair closer.

Stefan lifted his feet off the table excitedly, and clasped his hands together, giving Caroline his full attention. She almost jumped from the suddenness of it, but mirrored his actions, clasping her hands together as well. He was awfully eager.

"You look tired," he noted, still looking at her with that almost endearing grin.

"I didn't sleep well," she muttered, trying to avoid going deeper into how she still had the dreams, despite not wanting to.

"How come?" He asked, curious.

"Light-sleeper," Caroline said with finality, dropping that subject and moving on to the next. "And how about you, Mr. Salvatore? How are you doing?"

"You can call me Stefan," he whispered conspiratorially. "I don't think there's anyone around who would care." He sat up straighter then, nodding his response to her question. "And I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

He had a point. Elijah and the guards couldn't hear next door. They could only observe. "Alright…Stefan. I'm Caroline Forbes. You can call me Caroline though."

"Pleasure to meet you, Caroline. But really, you don't have to be all…_professional_," he grinned, raising his eyebrows up and down. "You can relax. I don't bite."

"I've heard otherwise," she retorted seriously. "Slitting throats and murdering people aren't any ways to impress a girl."

Stefan laughed, moving closer to her with interest. "I like you. You are most definitely a firecracker."

"Uh…thank you?" she said, surprised. Did he just compliment her?

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Stefan asked conversationally, leaning his cheek against his hand. "I just arrived, so I doubt I was dragged here for a welcoming tea party."

"I hope not. I didn't bring any cookies," she quipped.

"What bad etiquette," Stefan smiled.

Caroline grinned a little, bending down to reach for the questionnaire. It was going well so far. Stefan seemed easy to talk to. But Elijah had said to be wary despite that. Was his temper as unpredictable as Klaus'? He just didn't seem the type to snap in a split second. Then again, she hadn't known him that long. It was hard to decide how to act, but her instincts told her she could relax around him, as odd as it sounded. It wasn't like her meetings with Klaus.

"I came here because I need to ask what you know about 'The Slugger.' Have you heard about him?"

"Who hasn't?" He asked rhetorically, taking a look at the questionnaire. "But I don't know him personally. We never had the pleasure of working together."

"Dammit," she mumbled, rubbing her hands over her eyes. "It was another false lead."

"What was?" Stefan asked, still scanning the pages.

"Klaus sent me here. I thought you would know something to help us. But I guess he just sent me on another chase."

"Good to know he still thinks about me," Stefan chuckled, setting the packet of papers down. "Though he never writes."

"Are you—" Caroline began, looking at the papers he had put down.

"No," he said dismissively, not giving it another thought. Well, okay then.

Caroline paused, looking up at him. "Were you and Klaus ever…you know…"

"Together? Not in that sense. But when you live like we do, experimentation is never implausible," he grinned slyly. "Things…happen."

"Right…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I-I didn't need that image, but thanks."

"What exactly about this slugger do you need to know?" Stefan leaned in closer again, listening intently. "Instead of some frivolous quiz, how about you just ask me what you want to know. Then I may, or may not answer them," he grinned happily.

At least this was a start. But how did Caroline even begin to answer?

"Anything," she sighed. "Patterns, locations he might be at, what his personality is like, people he might know, what he looks like…his _name_. Whatever you can tell me about him will be helpful."

Stefan looked down for a couple of minutes, while Caroline watched him carefully. His expression didn't indicate that he knew nothing. There was something he wasn't telling, that was obvious. He was conflicted. What was this, honor among murderers though? Was it against some code to rat out a fellow criminal?

His gaze flicked up to meet hers. That light tone he had this whole meeting vanished, and was left with a somber weight. He was going to tell after all. "I may not have worked with him, but I think I know someone who did."

"Who?" Caroline asked, hopeful that she was actually about to get somewhere.

"Damon," Stefan said quietly, his stare unwavering as he continued to watch her. "I think my brother might have worked with him at some point."

"You think?"

"It's not a surefire thought, but there was a time when my brother and I didn't get along. After, when we had finally met up again, he told me about a rich man he had met in his travels. The man spoke of having a baseball history, and an impeccable batting record that was destroyed due to a shoulder injury. I never got a name, but Damon might remember it. They were probably gallivanting around about a year or two ago, so he'll remember if there is one."

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything at all that Damon might have mentioned?"

"I've got nothing. You'll have to ask him," Stefan shrugged sympathetically. "But it has to be you."

"Why?" She asked, suspicious. Damon wasn't exactly someone who needed to be around a woman. Caroline wasn't comfortable with the idea of going to see him too. How many serial killers did she have to meet before finally catching one?

"I don't trust anyone to talk to him but you," Stefan said simply, his stare intense.

"How do you know you can trust me? We've only just met."

"I'm a good judge of character," he said confidently. "I've had to be to survive this long. And you have a good heart. You'll get your answers without breaking him more."

"What if I break that trust?" She challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

Stefan mirrored her, and leaned in closer to whisper, even though no one else could hear them in the eerily silent room. "Then remember why I'm in here, Caroline. Remember that I can break the bone of every guard in here without misplacing one strand of hair on my head."

"The only reason it wouldn't be misplaced is because you use so much gel, Mr. Salvatore," Caroline spat back.

A thought hit her without any warning then. A couple thoughts hit her, actually. Everything suddenly made sense in that one instance. And no, it had nothing to do with the amount of hair gel he used.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Stefan asked skeptically. He didn't seem angry from her earlier retort thankfully. Caroline needed to watch what she said more carefully.

"That's why you turned yourself in," she breathed, a smile tugging at her lips. "You did it to be near Damon, not because you regretted your crimes."

Stefan leaned away from her in his chair, taken aback by her words. His face told her that she was right though. That's why he was there.

"Someone has to watch him," Stefan confessed distantly, not meeting her eyes anymore. "His time with who I presume to be the slugger didn't help. It only made him worse. Once he was caught, I found myself getting bored easily. It's a lonely life, and Damon is my only family. I have my regrets sometimes, Caroline, but it's what I do. I may not have asked to be this way, but it's who I am now. If given the chance, I would do it all over again. I would take those lives again because I can. It's _fun_. But not without my brother by my side."

"You don't have to be. You can serve your time, and you can start a new life when you get out."

"_If_ I get out. If."

"There's good in you, Stefan," Caroline told him, biting her lip while she studied him. "I can see it in you too, even if it's buried deeply beneath all the lives you've taken."

"I'm not here to be consoled or reformed," Stefan told her. "I'm not a good guy, and I never will be. That doesn't mean I can't recognize it in others though. And that's why I trust you to get the answers you're looking for from Damon."

Caroline sighed, rubbing her eyes gently. She felt her time with Stefan was almost up. But she wasn't finished, not yet. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"By all means," he waved, encouraging her to continue. "It's not like I have somewhere to be."

"What did it?" She asked quietly, her expression softening. "What flipped the switch?"

Stefan nodded, thinking of his answer. "Do you think that madness is born within us, or created? Is nature or nurture the reason behind our misdeeds?"

Caroline was surprised by his question in return, but thought about it for a minute. "Well, I don't know. I think to be someone like…you, or your brother, or Klaus…it has to be created. Something had to drive you to take another life. But it's not a rule set in stone. That's just my opinion."

"Would you believe me if I said I think we all have it in us? The power to commit unspeakable acts?" Stefan asked seriously, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "I agree with you. I believe just one tip of the scale can bring out 'The Ripper' or 'The Lover.' There could be someone hidden in you for that matter. But that's the difference between us, isn't it? You have the strength to keep yours at bay. While I, on the other hand, lost it when I lost my brother. We don't have the strength that I see in you. I might be addicted to luring in my victims now, and listening to their screams slowly die out after I'm finished with them…but I wouldn't have known it was in me had one simple event not happened."

"You've thought a lot about this," Caroline noticed, studying him.

"It's a lonely life, and a very empty cell. You have a lot of time to think about the choices you've made," he mused.

"I never thought a serial killer would be so deep," she said distantly. "Or so…"

"Human? Scary, huh? To think that the next big murderer could be passing you on the street, selling the newspaper on that street corner, or even sitting right next to you. Is it so hard to believe that I have other things besides world destruction on my mind? That I might have redeemable qualities?"

Caroline realized she was getting in over her head. This wasn't a topic she was ready to get into. Not with Stefan. Not yet. She stood up slowly, shaking her head.

"That may or may not be true, but I would ask your victims how redeemable they think you are," she said quickly, gathering her belongings. "There are some scars that never heal, some memories they won't forget. That is, if any of your victims are still alive to tell the tale. So thank you for your time, Mr. Salvatore, but I must take my leave now."

She was scared; she could admit that to herself. Just not to him. She didn't want to think that there were killers out there that wanted to be nice to her. That wanted to prove they were more than just evil beings that had more layers to them than just the bad ones. She inhaled deeply, reaching for the door handle as she strode across the room.

"I'm sorry," he said hurriedly, trying to stop her before she left. It worked.

"For what?" She asked, not looking at him. "For killing all those people?"

"No," he said simply. "I was honest when I said I liked doing it. Kills bring me a rush that you thankfully will never understand."

"Then what do you have to be sorry for?" Caroline scoffed.

"I'm sorry you were hurt," he said slowly. The words made her breath hitch. "There are killers, and then there are monsters. Whoever hurt you was the latter. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"They all appear the same to me," she said, turning around to face him.

"I know," he said sadly, nodding his head. "I know. I'm just…sorry that you went through whatever it is that you did. You didn't deserve it."

Caroline kept her face stoic, trying not to show emotion. She had heard apologies before. Why would this one mean anything to her? But it did, and it made her stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot.

"What made Damon crack?" She asked suddenly.

"It's not my place to say," he said quietly, leaning back in his chair. "Ask him. If he doesn't tell you, then don't expect an answer from me. If he does, then I know I put my trust in the right place."

She nodded. "Alright. Thank you for your time."

"Will I see you again?" He asked before she had the chance to walk out the door.

Without being able to help herself, she gave the tiniest of smiles, and nodded. "I'll be back for more answers, Stefan."

He grinned victoriously, linking his fingers together on his lap. "I look forward to it."

Before he could say something else, Caroline walked out the door. To no surprise, she found Elijah waiting on her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. She smiled, walking down the hallway beside him. He was a comforting sight.

"How did it go? Did you get answers?" Elijah asked in a business-like manner.

"I think so. I got a lot more than I was expecting," she said honestly, still reeling from the overload of emotions she felt.

"Shall we head up to my office and discuss them?"

"Actually," she said slowly, another thought hitting her. It was something else that had come to mind when she was talking to Stefan. While she didn't like the idea, it seemed like a reasonable follow-up. "I need to make a stop before I do that."

* * *

Caroline came down the stairs, knocking on the door. When Brady opened it, she flew by before her guts told her to run the other way.

"Hello, Miss Forbes," Brady greeted her.

"I need to see him before I come to my senses," she told him hastily, her breathing coming in quick bursts.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? You don't seem ready, and he isn't expecting company," he said cautiously.

"I need to try and get more answers. I need to see him."

"Okay, okay. Calm down," he chuckled, moving toward the switches to open the gate.

"Thank you," she breathed gratefully.

Caroline walked over, her legs feeling like jelly as she walked through the first door, waiting for Brady to lock it behind her. The familiar clack of gates sounded, and Caroline was facing down the hallway leading to his room now. She must have been absolutely crazy for wanting to do this.

Her heart skipped a couple beats as she walked slowly toward the door. There was no way she could have planned to see him so soon, but as soon as she figured out why she had gone to see Stefan, she knew she needed to see him for more explanations. Yes, that would mean the beginning of their share fest, but if it meant being one step closer to somehow catching their slugger, than so be it.

Taking a few deep breaths, and straightening her shirt, she opened the door. Once inside, she went to lean against the wall opposite his half of the room, staying quiet until he spoke. Klaus was lying on his bed, his feet propped up, and his hands behind his head. As soon as she had entered the room, a small smirk grew on his lips. He knew it was Caroline.

"What a pleasant surprise," he said playfully; chuckling low within his chest as he opened his eyes to look directly at her. "Tell me…how did your meeting with the rippah go?"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, so many questions. Thank you all for such kind and helpful reviews! I read each one and adore you all for supporting this story.**

**Thank you again to Ariel for being my beta. I love you.  
**

**Next up, another meeting with Klaus, and who knows what else. Maybe a meeting with "The Lover?" One can only wait and see.  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	4. Let the Games Begin

"He says you don't write," she told Klaus, remembering Stefan's comment.

"There seems to be a shortage of stamps in jail," Klaus quipped. "Anything else? Did he say any enlightening tidbits during your interview at all? Or did he only whine about my inability to write letters?"

"Our time together wasn't what I expected," Caroline told him honestly. She sat her briefcase down on the floor, sliding down the wall as she did. Since her decision to visit him had been impromptu, there was no chair available for her. Caroline wasn't sure how long she would be there, so she might as well get comfortable in case it took more time than she anticipated. "He didn't know anything about the killer."

"He didn't?" Klaus asked rhetorically, feigning shock. "Huh…well I was sure he would have answers for you."

"Oh he had answers," Caroline scoffed to herself. "Just to the wrong questions."

"And what questions would those be?" Klaus asked, curious. But Caroline was aware he knew already. He always knew.

"I didn't realize I had to ask for permission to see Damon," Caroline said, looking up to meet his gaze.

He smiled in that all too creepy way of his. She had impressed him. It was obvious. Caroline had caught on to the real reason Klaus sent her to Stefan. It wasn't because Stefan had any better leads. It was because _Damon_ did. And to interrogate Damon, apparently Stefan's okay was needed. She had picked up from Elijah's warnings that their bond was nearly unbreakable, but she would have never guessed they were that close.

"Not a necessity, but helpful in the long run. Upset one Salvatore brother, and the other will surely come after you."

"That may be so, Mr. Mikaelson, but they're in _jail_ now. They can't hurt anyone ever again."

"It might be easier to think they won't," Klaus shrugged, "but is it not more practical to be wise about who you provoke? Besides, no amount of good cop-bad cop will get you the answers you desire. You have to play by the rules, Miss Forbes. Playing by the rules will put you in their favor."

"There are no rules to play by. A killer is on the loose, and people are dying. This isn't a game," she tried countering.

"That is where you're wrong," he smirked, standing up from his bed so that he could lean against the glass. "You agents think that because we're locked up, the game is over. But alas, it is far from true. Perhaps for a petty jewel thief or house burglar it is, but not for the real criminals. For us, the game never ends."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, not understanding where in the hell he was going with this. It didn't stop the chills from running up her spine though. His complete indifference toward human life was frightening.

"Are you aware of how many inmates occupy this prison?" Klaus asked lightly. "And of how many guards walk the halls?"

"No," she said simply, waiting for him to continue.

"Hundreds of inmates, and not nearly as many cops," he smiled, lowering his voice so that it was barely above a whisper. "All it takes is one man to overpower a guard, and one riot to break free entirely."

"They have guns," she challenged. "A riot would be impossible without casualties on your end."

"I've killed with much less than that," he countered, still grinning. "And the casualties would be far worse on your side. Us imprisoned souls have made killing our craft. Do you honestly believe we wouldn't know how to pick you off one by one?"

"What is the point to all of this?" Caroline sighed, realizing they were about to go off on a huge tangent. "Unless you're trying to tell me there's a riot in the works, we're getting off topic."

"As if I would know. I've been down here all by my lonesome," he said, pretending to sound as if it hurt his feelings. "But yes, my original point. If a murderer was ever to escape or be released…don't you think it best to be off their naughty list?"

"Why do you care if I'm on someone's list or not?" She asked quietly, matching his tone without noticing.

"It isn't a matter of if I care or not. It's entertainment. I am stuck behind glass with nowhere to go. I've already sent the other buffoons in circles, and to do the same routine over and over again gets rather boring," he chuckled. "So since I've accomplished making them desperate enough to send a rookie to me, I might as well help you make a mockery of their so-called jobs. _That_…is enjoyable to watch."

"You're giving me advice on prison etiquette because it's funny?" It was as if Caroline's life couldn't get anymore twisted.

"Well…it won't be so funny if you refuse to listen to me," he reminded her. "But it seems you've proven capable of taking counsel. You should have nothing to worry about should such a time ever come."

"Right. So follow the rules, and prisoners are more cooperative, and I'm less likely to die if they get out?" She asked, making sure she understood correctly. Either Klaus was completely yanking her tail, or there was truth behind his words.

"Bingo," he said happily.

"What do I do when I visit Damon then?" If she had to follow some set of rules, there must have been some code for Damon too. Klaus had clearly stated there were rules for her visits with him, and now Stefan too. So what did she have to remember with Damon?

"Ah, ah, ah." Klaus chided her playfully, wagging a finger. "I think you've asked plenty of questions for the time being. It's my turn."

Speaking of rules…they had an agreement. Caroline nodded slowly, swallowing her nerves down. "Okay. Your turn."

Klaus hummed thoughtfully, studying her twice over. Caroline's stomach was beginning to twist into those familiar knots again. She didn't like the thought of her life being an open book for him. More than once she had thought about lying, but he would know if she was or not. The only choice she had was to be honest. She had to break a few of the established rules Elijah had set to play by Klaus'.

"How about we start with the question you never answered," Klaus began, obviously enjoying the control he had over their conversation. "Have you been out of the country?"

"Once," she told him begrudgingly. "To Germany."

"Did you enjoy your time there?"

"It was for business. Not exactly a vacation for sightseeing." Oh how she wished it had been though. It was the only time she had ever left America, and the only chance she had gotten to experience part of the world.

"That's a shame. I hope your job was worth it."

"It wasn't," she said, giving him a tight smile.

"Is that so?" He asked curiously, narrowing his eyes. "What was this job exactly?"

"My turn," she replied, wanting to change subjects. She wasn't comfortable answering that. Not to him. It was too quick to get so personal with Klaus.

"Last I checked that wasn't your decision to make," he warned her.

"I thought we were playing by rules," she reminded him coldly. "I ask, you answer. You ask, I answer."

"And I wasn't done asking," he said through gritted teeth. "Now _tell_ me."

"You can't even follow the game _you_ created. How do you expect me to?"

"If I created the game, then don't you think I would know how it's played? Either you tell me what I want to know or you can forget getting any more information from me. Need I remind you who you're dealing with, Miss Forbes? I know how to help you gain favor with the other criminals, but I can just as easily turn them against you. It's all the same fun for me."

Caroline tried to think of something quickly, but her brain was in overdrive. She was scared, nervous about losing the only leads they had, and shaky about divulging so much of her past to him. No matter what happened, she couldn't win.

"Please…ask me something else," she said softly, trying to compromise. "Anything else. I…I can't answer the one you asked."

Klaus seemed to consider her offer. His mouth formed a thin line while he continued to glare at Caroline. Now if only she could read minds. Klaus' expression continued to remain emotionless, refusing to give her any indication to what his answer might be. It wasn't until a smile crept upon his lips that she got an unfortunate idea of what his answer would be. And she was right.

"No," he said simply, tilting his head in amusement. "I want to know the answer to _that_ question."

Caroline sighed. She was afraid his answer would be that. But she couldn't tell him. Not yet. So she stood up, grabbing her briefcase and walking toward the door. "Then I'll have to get my answers elsewhere. There has to be someone who knows how to talk to Damon."

"You won't," he stated confidently, still giving her that irksome grin. "And there isn't. You'll be back. And when you do visit again, I hope you will be more open minded about sharing with me."

"Goodbye, Klaus," Caroline said sadly. She tried to remember what she honestly had expected when she came to see him. Caroline thought she had been ready, but if she told him anymore he would use it against her. Klaus had given her a tiny bit of information, but it wasn't what she had wanted. No matter how helpful it was. She still had to figure out how to handle Damon.

"Good day, little hummingbird," he cooed, sitting down at his drawing area. "I look forward to our next visit."

Caroline tried not to let his words get to her. She refused to come back. This had been a test run. No one was forcing her to see him if he wouldn't cooperate. She walked out of the room, not bothering to look at Klaus again. Perhaps Elijah could help. He knew how to handle Klaus. Surely he would know how to handle the other inmates. All hope was not lost. There was still a chance she could outmaneuver Klaus. Maybe she wouldn't have to play his game after all. Even if she did doubt her own capabilities of doing so.

* * *

"How did your visit with Niklaus go?" Elijah asked, standing aside so that Caroline could enter his office.

"Not like I had hoped," she sighed, walking over to one of the leather couches. Caroline sat down on the comfy furniture, feeling as if she were sinking into the cushions. The little sleep she had was finally beginning to take its toll on her mentally and physically. These stressful meetings would end her.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down on his desk carefully.

"We were making progress until he started asking personal questions. He asked me something I couldn't answer. Not to him."

"I warned you that this game of his would be tricky," he said matter-of-factly. Caroline remembered him saying that Klaus often played with Elijah as well. If anyone knew about the killer's twisted sense of amusement, it was Elijah. "Do not think you have to reveal anything to him though. There are other ways to find what we need."

"He spoke of prison etiquette. Does that sound familiar? Because I've never heard Matt mention that before. Not once."

"He has mentioned it to me often. But these are criminals, Caroline. They are in prison for a reason. It is not my job, or anyone else's job, to give them five-star accommodations and service."

"But what if he has a point? You said he responds well to your authority. What is it that you do?"

"I am his brother. It is the only reason he listens and behaves with me."

"There must be something else. Klaus doesn't care about family bonds, and anything that involves using his heart."

"You don't know Niklaus like I do, Miss Forbes. He respects that bond more than you could ever imagine. We are a family. Nothing is more important than that," he said with certainty.

Caroline stared intensely at Elijah. "Not even human lives? Dr. Mikaelson, is this your way of saying that criminals don't deserve five-star service unless they're your family?"

"I never said, or implied that."

"Why do you work here?" Caroline asked, utterly perplexed by this entire situation. Could Elijah's judgment be trusted? Or was it clouded by his family ties to Klaus? "I get it. You care about your brother. But if you know what he did was wrong, why defend him? Why say he has a heart? You're supposed to be fair when it comes to the law, and brother or not, siding with Klaus is not fair. Help me understand what I have to do to find justice, Elijah…because right now I'm lost."

Elijah inhaled deeply, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. Caroline sat up straighter on the couch, listening intently. He was going to talk. Finally, a little information on this mess she had gotten herself into. If she knew that playing Klaus' game wasn't for nothing, maybe she could tell him more about herself. But until she knew it was going to be for something, she couldn't take the risk of divulging her past to him.

"To understand my family and Niklaus, it might very well take a lifetime. I will, however, do my best to explain some of it," he said gently, standing up to pace around the room. "To us, family is all we know. It is all we have to survive. No matter how messed up we all are."

"All?" Caroline asked, confused.

"My siblings and I. All three of my siblings have found themselves in trouble at some point or another. Klaus has for obvious reasons. My brother ran off on us long ago. I'm also sure you know of my little sister, and the struggles she has gone through."

"Rebekah? More so the struggles of her victims, but I've heard about her." Caroline had never made the connection between the last names like she had with Elijah and Klaus. Of course they would be related. What in the hell had this family gone through to all be mass murderers? Rebekah had been one of the youngest criminals known to date until she was caught.

"Then you know she has struggles as well. With court mandated therapy, and a little guidance from myself, she has been better. It does not excuse her actions, but I am her brother. We stick together, always and forever."

"That's why you work here? So you can be near Klaus?"

"I know this might not make sense to you, but—"

"Actually…it does," she said slowly, remembering her conversation with Stefan. "That's exactly what Stefan said today when we talked."

"Oh?"

"It's why he turned himself in. To be near Damon."

"Very interesting," Elijah mused, his brows furrowing together in concentration. After a couple of minutes in silence, he spoke again. "Getting back on point…I have always held morality very highly in my opinion. But…how do I say this…" he trailed off, becoming lost in thought. Caroline could only assume the expression that grew on his face was worry, but why?

"You can tell me. I promise it won't leave this room," she assured him gently. Caroline needed this information to be one step closer in solving The Slugger's case. It was nobody's business besides that. Elijah had been running this place a long time before she got here, and he had done well so far. Whatever he wanted to say couldn't be that bad.

"Niklaus has always presumed I have a dark side, just like the rest of my family. He respects it, and wishes to see more of it. I refuse to let him see such atrocious displays of violence, however."

"He's wrong though, isn't he?" She asked, her voice just a tad unsure. "How could he think you would ever have the potential to be a killer?"

"Because he knows me far better than you do, Caroline," Elijah sighed, giving just a tiny smile to let her know he wasn't upset. "Being around Niklaus and Rebekah is a constant reminder as to why I shouldn't give in to those urges. At the same time, I hesitate to be around him for fear he will try and persuade me to give in."

Caroline suddenly felt very uncomfortable being in the same room with him. This wasn't even the reason everyone always stared so blatantly at him when he walked by. They had only speculated such a case. And now Caroline knew it to be true. Elijah hadfantasies like Klaus.

"I can see why you would be hesitant to tell someone that," she said quietly. For crying out loud, it was conflicting with her sense of right and wrong. Elijah was a highly respected official. To think that even he could be susceptible to such horrific inclinations frightened her.

"They would take my badge in a matter of seconds," he muttered, returning to his original sitting position on top of his desk. "It doesn't matter what I've accomplished since being here. I would be questioned, given therapy, and then kicked to the curb by morning. Do keep in mind that I know it's wrong, and that I am thoroughly embarrassed to be admitting this to you. I don't wish for you to fear being near me. These matters don't consume me daily, but every so often it does occur to me that I could be just like Niklaus and my sister."

"You're not a bad person, Elijah," Caroline assured him. "Just because your family went down one path, doesn't mean you have to, or that you will. It's a choice you make."

This was without a doubt unsettling news to her. The Mikaelson family seemed to carry a murderous gene in them, but Elijah wasn't Klaus. He wanted to be good. He wanted to _do_ good deeds. If he hadn't given in to those rare yearnings yet, then there was a good chance he might never give in. Elijah was strong.

"You are kind, but sometimes I wonder how true that is," Elijah said quietly, not saying anything more.

Caroline nodded slowly, knowing that this was Elijah's way of ending this particular conversation. It was probably for the best. They needed to get back to the case anyway. "I only asked because when I spoke with Stefan, he told me Damon was the one who might know about The Slugger. Klaus sent me to Stefan to ask for 'permission' to see _Damon_. Not to get more information on the killer. If this prison etiquette is so important, what if I say the wrong thing to Damon? What if I can't get more information?"

"I see," Elijah said, deep in thought. "I don't see you coming across any problems with Damon though. The man is out there, but I have faith you will find your answers. Klaus is trying to manipulate the situation into his favor. You are not obligated to tell him anything. In fact, I still believe it's best you don't."

"But what if I have no other options? What if I have to see him again?" Caroline asked, worried. Klaus had been sure that she would be back. What if he was right? What if there was no way to talk to Damon without Klaus' help?

"Then I will see him for you," Elijah said firmly. "You do not have to see him if you don't wish to. You are not required to answer anything you feel uncomfortable telling him. Come, let's discuss the approach you should take with Damon."

Caroline nodded, standing up to move to the chair across from Elijah's desk. Yes, her meeting with Damon, the man who loved his women. Without Klaus' help, she felt like she was blindly going into battle. Stefan had a strange confidence in her, but she only wished she could say she felt the same way about her abilities. The further into this investigation she got, the less capable she felt of handling it. The mind games were playing hell on her self-esteem.

The rest of the day with Elijah was spent talking about her meeting tomorrow, and all she had discussed with Stefan. It was still too soon to piece anything together, but at least she felt like they were going in the right direction. The only question left was if she would mess it up or not.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully it's clear by now, but yes, "The Lover" is Damon. I sense a meeting coming up.**

**I know it seems I only create more questions, but all will be answered in due time. =]  
**


	5. The Lover

Caroline took another sip from her steaming cup of coffee before setting it back down on Elijah's desk. It was the day of her meeting with Damon. The day she confronted "The Lover" without any of Klaus' advice to go off of. Her stomach had butterflies fluttering away, and her hands shook ever so slightly. This was a meeting she dreaded. Just like all the others.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked gently, eyeing her closely.

"Nervous," she muttered, meeting his worried gaze.

"It's going to be okay. You can handle this," he reassured her.

"Something is going to go wrong. I know it will." She was too new at this to get it right without any help. Caroline needed guidance. "Tell me how to talk to him. What's proper etiquette when talking to Damon? What would Klaus have told me?"

"I don't know about etiquette, but my advice is to use whatever technique you can. There are other ways of getting what you want from a subject."

"I'm not good at multiple choice though," she sighed. "I need a cheat sheet."

Elijah chuckled. "There is no answer key, Miss Forbes. You have to go with your instincts."

"And if my instincts are wrong?"

"Then we'll find another way," he told her quickly and decisively, waving for her to follow him out of the office.

Together, they made their way through the cubicles and down the many hallways to the usual stairwell. This time, they went upstairs rather than downstairs. Damon wasn't as isolated as Klaus was, but he still had a cell by himself. He didn't do well with others and he didn't tolerate much. This was why Caroline was afraid to talk to him. One wrong move and everything went up in flames.

After entering one door, Caroline saw the row of prison doors through one of the small windows. Each door closed off the men from outside interaction completely. Caroline's first reaction was to feel bad for the inmates, but then she remembered they were just that. Inmates. _Criminals_. If they were in isolation, then they deserved it. Right? People as gone and horrible as Damon Salvatore needed to be alone.

Having sex with women only to kill them in cold blood after was not her idea of cuddling. If the others imprisoned here were like him, she had no reason to feel sorry for them. They were in solitary because their crimes warranted it.

"He should be on his way to the interrogation room now," Elijah informed her as they walked through yet another door once security clearance was given. "How are you?"

"Still a little on edge," she squeaked, her nerves strung tightly together.

"Good. It will keep you on your toes," Elijah said frankly. "There will be a wall and metal bars separating you. It will hopefully help ease your mind. Slide only paper to him. He needs nothing else. A desk and a chair will be placed on either side for you both. Guards will be outside both doors, and I will be outside yours."

"What about when I actually _talk_ to him? What do I say?"

"I've told you there is no right answer. Go with your gut. Get the answers any way you can."

"Elijah," Caroline began, but he stopped her by turning on his heels and placing his hands firmly on her arms. The movement wasn't meant to be rough. That much she could tell by the near pleading look in his eyes. He was trying to comfort her.

"I will not let anything happen to you, understand? Damon cannot hurt you. He is nothing more than a man."

"A dangerous man," Caroline reminded him.

"One that is behind bars," Elijah retorted. "Security is too tight around him. Focus on your task, and nothing else. You can't let your fear rule you. Stay on your guard, but do not give up before you've even begun. It will be okay."

Caroline nodded solemnly, trying to find the strength she usually possessed. He was right. She couldn't set her mind to giving up before she had even seen him. All of these interrogations were just wearing on her. If she could handle Klaus and Stefan, Damon would be no different. It was all a matter of having the right mindset.

"What do I do now?" She asked, her voice a little steadier than it had been so far.

Elijah gave her a small grin, nodding his approval. "Step through that door," he said, pointing to the very entrance he was talking about. "I have no way of observing this time, so be vocal if you need my assistance. Knock, yell, whatever you deem necessary. Just don't fret. I'm right here."

"I can do that," she mumbled, wiggling a little out of his grasp to walk toward the gray door in question. Caroline turned back once to see Elijah encouraging her with yet another tiny grin. It helped.

With one more deep breath, she turned the doorknob, and walked inside. The room was tiny, since there wasn't much occupying the space. There was her chair, and then the desk, but nothing else. The walls were concrete, as was the floor. No windows, wall hangings, or anything of the sort around. Just…nothing. There was nothing but the ceiling light. How depressing.

Caroline slowly took a seat on the little wooden chair, setting her briefcase down beside of her. Damon wasn't on the other side yet, but he would be soon. Elijah had said he was on his way. Hopefully there were no complications getting him there. The last thing she wanted was for him to be in a bad mood, or for the guards to have any difficulties in general.

It was a couple more minutes until she finally heard the door in the other room open. Her eyes shot involuntarily toward the sound, searching frantically for the person she was waiting to speak with. The first person she saw though was one of the guards escorting him. He was escorted by two, in fact, and walked between both of them as he entered with his hands behind his back.

Unlike with Klaus and Stefan, Caroline was not greeted with a smile.

Damon looked to be in his late twenties, with black hair framing his face carelessly, creating a striking contrast to his blue eyes. His back stood straight as he walked, and there was a little swagger to each step he took. It made Caroline want to mimic his intimidating stance so that he wouldn't think she could be pushed around.

His eyes never left her, which was rather unsettling. Not once did he look down to break the connection, and not once was his stare the least bit friendly. But at the same time, it wasn't hostile. It was just…blank. No emotion whatsoever. Caroline had to look down eventually, unable to stare him in the eye any longer.

She began shuffling papers nervously while he got adjusted in the chair across from her. The bars separating them were suddenly very comforting. With Stefan, she hadn't minded the proximity. It was much different in this case. The circumstances reminded her much more of her interaction with Klaus. With him, there was no barrier strong enough to keep her safe. The same applied for Damon.

His bright orange jumper stood out against the dreary gray that surrounded them, bringing her attention back to him. He was still staring, watching what she did. Caroline attempted a small smile, but he didn't return it. The two guards finally left them alone, walking back outside of the room, and closing the door behind them. It was just Damon and Caroline now.

The room was silent for an immeasurable amount of time. Damon continued to observe Caroline while she searched for the right words to start their conversation. He was surprisingly patient. No cunning words, no clever joke. She had come to expect them thanks to her meetings with Klaus, and the one with Stefan. It was strangely more nerve-wracking that he wasn't doing the same. She wanted predictable, not unexpected.

"Hello," she said timidly, trying to give him another grin.

"Hello," he returned, his tone detached. Even though Damon was staring right at her, it sounded like he was a million miles away.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked as nicely as she could.

"You've talked to Stefan, haven't you?" Damon asked knowingly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're babying me," he deadpanned. "Don't do that."

"I was just trying to be courteous," she told him quietly.

"No you weren't," he scoffed, his upper lip almost curling into a snarl. "You want something from me. Not that I wouldn't be doing the same if I was free from these shackles." His head tilted slightly, studying her more. This time it felt more intrusive than his previous leers.

"Who said I would give in to your advances?" She asked lightheartedly, despite the sickening feeling she felt in her stomach. It was obvious what he was talking about. If he were free, his reputation would precede him.

"They _always_ give in," he rasped. "Always."

"You've never forced someone?" She asked skeptically.

"Never. They come willingly. All it takes from me is a little seducing. Would it take long for me to seduce you?" Damon asked quietly.

"Surely I'm not your type," Caroline said, trying to laugh her nerves away.

"I prefer brunettes, but I take what I can get. I love my women," he said seriously. "You would be more than enough. I could buy you pretty clothes, and dress you up like a little Barbie doll. Would you like that? Would you like new clothes?"

"I have expensive tastes," she lied, speaking as kindly as she could despite the chills running up her spine. Of course _now_ would be the time a man decides to hit on her. Truthfully, she did like getting presents. But she wouldn't hop into bed with a man because he bought her lavish jewelry or a bouquet of flowers. Caroline wanted more than that. She wanted love, not objects.

"That isn't a problem for me," he assured her. "I'll get you whatever you want."

"Well, I don't just like gifts. I like a good conversation too," she told him coyly. Maybe this would be her way to get what she wanted. Elijah said try anything.

"I see we've come full circle," Damon noticed, furrowing his brows while he looked down at the table. "Fine. Just ask what you want and be done. I can't woo you properly from here."

Guess that tactic was out the window. He knew if she was being real with him or not. Duly noted.

"I came here to ask you about 'The Slugger,'" she started carefully, eyeing his reaction as she spoke. "Have you heard about him?"

"I hear the guards gossip about him. He's creative."

"Are you familiar with him personally? Do you remember ever crossing paths?"

"Why should I tell you if I have?" Damon asked.

"That's why I came here," she tried reasoning, "to see if you knew anything about him. We're trying to catch him, but we don't have any leads. We need to stop him before he kills anymore girls."

"That really isn't a reason for me."

Caroline thought quickly, feeling the tears brimming in her eyes from all the dead ends. Then the idea hit. Why not use the blasted things to her advantage? It was real enough that it could maybe trick Damon. Might as well give it a go.

"Please," she said, the tears running slowly down her cheeks. "Help me catch him if you can. I don't want people to die, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep asking people where he might be because I'm tired of not getting what we need. No one can ever help me."

Damon's demeanor instantly changed. His gaze softened, and she watched him lean in closer. Caroline's eyes weren't the only ones wet with tears, or in his case, tears to come. It amazed her how fast his whole appearance changed. He was now extremely interested in what she wanted to say. Had she really moved him that much with so few words?

"I don't know his name. Slugger liked using fake ones wherever he went. I know he had a lot of money too. He was always able to pay our way without trouble. We stayed at a lot of posh hotels. He always paid in cash, and we never stayed more than a night or two. I used the room most often. He always went out to do business. What else do you need to know," Damon paused, searching for a name he didn't know. "What's your name?"

Wow. Caroline sniffed a little, suddenly feeling guilty for using tears to her advantage. It really had moved him. She gave him her most pitiful smile. Now she was in too deep and had to keep up the charade. Dammit.

"Caroline. My name is Caroline. And it would really help if you answered the questionnaire I have with me, if that's alright?"

"Pass it over," he said gently, holding his hand out.

Caroline went through her briefcase to pull out the packet of papers. No need to waste any time. The quicker she got this over with, the better. She held the questionnaire carefully in her hand as she passed them through the bars. Damon then began to stare at her hand longer than was necessary. It made Caroline uncomfortable, and she wasn't sure why he was doing it. Her hand grew shaky while she waited for him to finally take the papers.

When his hand made contact with hers and the papers, Damon's finger managed to graze her pointer finger lightly. The languid touch made her flinch. His eyes narrowed while he watched her, always with that scrutinizing gaze. Caroline was afraid he was beginning to sense something was wrong with her behavior. Already her innocent girl act was falling apart.

"It's been a long time since I touched a woman," he said thoughtfully. "Your skin is soft. I miss that."

"H-Here you go," Caroline stuttered, gulping as she continued holding the papers out to him.

"Are you frightened by me?" He asked sadly, like a hurt puppy. His hand was off of hers within seconds, and she was left still holding the questionnaire through the bars.

"I just want to give you these," she told him quickly, her words running together.

"I can't hurt you," he told her in an eerily calm way. "This is the most I can do. Only touch. No matter how much I want to do more, all I can do is this. Nothing more."

"Please just take the papers."

"Why? Don't you like when a man touches you? All the other women did. They liked being caressed and held. Aren't you lonely? You confessed something very personal to me. Doesn't that mean anything? Do your friends know about how much distress you're in? Have they tried to help you like I have? I'm trying to aid you, not hurt you. I want to make things right, Caroline. I want to be a good guy."

"Would you take it already?! I just want to go!" Caroline urged, ready to drop the damn packet. It wasn't worth this.

"What's the matter? Don't get a kick out of someone manipulating your feelings?" Damon asked suddenly.

Caroline's gaze met his as he stared menacingly at her, jerking the papers from her hand. His mouth twitched into a slight smirk before going back to its usual frown. She could feel her heart stop as she brought her hand close to her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop pretending!" Damon snapped, glancing down at the questionnaire before tossing it away just as quickly. "Your little questions are idiotic by the way. As if I would ever tell you anything about my life."

"Why—"

"Because I was _this_ close to falling for your ploy," he said, putting his finger and thumb together to show her just how close. "I felt _sorry_ for you, and I was ready to spill my guts. All for _nothing_."

"Wait a minute, it's not like you've never done it before," Caroline retorted. Damon was a killer. He lured victims into his bed with empty flirtations and promises he would never keep. "I _pity_ you for thinking I could ever feel bad for a murderer."

Within seconds, the air in the room thickened. Damon had jolted out of his chair, gripping the bars firmly as he glared at Caroline. She jumped out of her chair too, and got as far away from him as she could get. Her breathing quickened while she tried to calm herself down. She had said too much. Crap, crap, crap. Caroline scrambled to the back of the room, pressed up against the wall.

"You don't know anything about me, Caroline! You don't know anything! How can you be so heartless to someone you just met? Hmm? How can you be like that to me when all I wanted to do was be the better man?! But no, it wasn't good enough."

"Elijah!" She yelled hoarsely, scared that the bars wouldn't hold.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough. I can't fix what I've done. All I want to do is find peace and I _can't_! Why won't you let me find peace?!"

Elijah came rushing in through the door right as the guards ran in on Damon's side. The two went immediately to him, dragging him away until he stopped fighting. His eyes showed the pain he felt inside. None of what he said had been insincere. But none of it made sense. All Caroline could comprehend in that moment was that she was scared and tired. Her legs felt a little on the wobbly side, but that was nothing compared to how fast her heart was beating.

"Did he hurt you?" Elijah asked with concern, checking her over as if there would be any injuries. It seemed he couldn't remember there had been bars now.

"No. No, I'm fine," she reassured him, nodding her head. "I'm okay. I want to go home though. I don't want to be here any longer."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, doing his best to comfort her. "You are in no condition to be driving. Let me take you home."

"I can take myself," she said shakily, the tears coming for real now. Caroline put a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself, but it was no use. "I c-can't do this.'

"Shh, it is going to be okay."

"No! It won't be! I messed up, Elijah!" She cried, shaking her head. "He was right."

"No," Elijah said firmly, making Caroline look him in the eyes. He knew whom she was talking about. "He was not. This isn't the end of the world. There are other ways."

"Like what? What could possibly make up for this? He wants answers too, Elijah. He wins. Game over."

"Not with you he won't," Elijah reassured her, helping Caroline to gather her belongings and to walk toward the door as they talked. "I will speak to him instead. This was our deal."

"You can't though! He'll twist the situation to his favor."

"Have a little faith," he teased, leading them outside and toward the stairwell. "I can handle my little brother."

"Please don't do this just because of me. It wasn't in the job description for you to do my work. I have to do this if I want to finish training."

"But this is just a detail of your overall assignment. Your job is to hunt down our slugger, not speak with Niklaus for all of eternity. I will get the puzzle pieces, and you will put them together. It is as simple as that."

Caroline suddenly started chuckling. "What a team we make."

She saw out of the corner of her eye a smile on Elijah's face. Together, they continued walking to his car. The ride to Matt's house was silent, and gave Caroline a lot of time to think about what her next plan of action would be. Damon had given her some more information, but was it enough to go off of? Klaus knew more than he was letting onto obviously. That much had been proven with his roundabout way of making her go to Damon. What else was he hiding?

There was no arguing the fact that she didn't want to see him again. But if he refused to cooperate with Elijah, what choice would she have? People were dying, and they wouldn't stop just because she didn't have the courage to talk to Klaus again.

So the answer was none. Caroline would have no choice but to speak with him again if Elijah couldn't pull through. While she knew with all her heart that he would try, she just wasn't sure it was going to do the trick.

* * *

Later that evening, Elijah went down to the lower part of the facility to give Brady a visit. Once Caroline had been dropped off—and her friend had been assured that she was okay—he knew there would be business to attend to. His visit with Klaus couldn't wait, especially since he didn't know how long it would take to retrieve any answers.

He wasted no time in walking through the gates, and to the door that Klaus hid behind. There was no apprehension about meeting with his brother. To Elijah, it was nothing more than business. If there were any other options, he wouldn't be down there. However, options were in short supply these days.

When he entered the tiny room, Niklaus was lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. His brow furrowed, but his mouth quirked up into a smile.

"Does my nose deceive me? The smell of musky pages, shoe polish, and…yes, a hint of that floral perfume she always liked. But today is not just any day," Klaus said excitedly, standing up so that he could look Elijah directly in the eyes with an arrogant grin plastered on his face. "You smell like berries, which means you were with her. How is my little bird?"

"Good to see you too, Niklaus," Elijah greeted, not amused by Klaus' observations. He began to pace around the room leisurely. "And she is fine now that she no longer has to deal with you."

"Oh?" He asked. Niklaus sounded almost disappointed, but Elijah knew better than to believe anything that came out of his mouth. He loved his brother, but he would not be taken for a fool either.

"Yes. I will be taking over that position now. No more games. Just give me answers, and this will go smoothly." Elijah realized that it was never that simple with Niklaus. They didn't have much time to spare since people were dying at an incredible rate. But he was also prepared to spend days with his brother, because knowing him; the information would come with a price.

Klaus' eyes widened in merriment, and Elijah knew that's when his suspicions had been confirmed. This was going to be a long night. Perhaps it would even be a long week. But if it meant Caroline would not have to deal with his antics, then it was all worth it.

"On the contrary," Klaus chuckled, leaning against the glass, "we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Working out beta stuff. Thank you though, Ariel, for staying with me this long =] I know school sucks.**

**Will try to get out the next chapter soon! **

**Until next time, my dears.**


	6. A New Outlook

It had been a week since Caroline vowed never to see Klaus again. It was one very long week of rummaging over nothing more than the word of three psychopaths. Well, mostly two. Klaus was too busy organizing an Easter egg hunt to actually help her. So what did that leave her with to look over?

No name, no location, no patterns. She had _nothing_ to look over. It was nothing new at least. The only evidence she had scattered across her desk was that of the previous murders. So far that week it had been unusually quiet. No news of the Slugger tormenting the lives of women everywhere. It wouldn't last long though. The clock was ticking until his next kill. It was only a matter of time now.

Caroline stood up to pace around her room. Elijah told her not to worry about anything, that he had all of this business with Klaus under control. But she couldn't let it go. This was her responsibility. This was the job Matt had given _her_. Days upon days of looking over the exact same information they had always had gave her a migraine, and a lot of guilt. This was all ridiculous. She didn't want to hide out in her room while Elijah did all the hard work. Besides, why couldn't _she_ do it? Caroline was a big girl. She could get her own damn clues.

And talking to Klaus had been scary, but at least he hadn't tried jumping at her like Damon. That had to be a plus, right? He certainly got excited, but the glass was thick. It's not like she wasn't safe. Brady was watching her too. Not to mention Klaus was at least trying in some way or another to help. Her time spent with him hadn't been a complete failure. Getting to what she wanted slowly was better than not getting there at all. Maybe seeing Klaus again wouldn't be so bad if she just remembered to keep all of that in mind during her visit. She was strong. She had survived so much more than a little interrogation already. Perhaps seeing Klaus…it really wouldn't be _terrible_…

A knock at the door shook Caroline from her thoughts. It was Matt, poking his head in with a newspaper in hand. She could just guess what this would be about.

"How are you doing?" Matt asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Not well," she sighed, sitting down beside him. "But I'll manage. Dare I ask why you're carrying the newspaper? I presume it's not to look at the comics."

"How would you know?" He laughed, flipping it open. "I happen to love Garfield."

Caroline shook her head, scanning the pages for what he was no doubt there to share with her. No sooner than her eyes landed on the paper, the bold headline caught her attention.

"Slugger strikes again," she read, leaning against Matt's shoulder. "Woman in early twenties found dead at the back of big corporation building in Philadelphia. That's…really close, Matt."

"The farthest he's gone is Texas. All of the rest are presumably near Baltimore. The guys at the scene said there was as much evidence to go off of as usual. The body was old and practically unrecognizable. No one has identified her yet, but it shouldn't be long before we hear an answer on that. Maybe she has friends who saw her with the killer. The guy has to slip up somewhere."

"And if not?"

"Then we have to go back to relying on Klaus' leads. How's that coming along?"

"It could be better," she sighed, not sure how to tell him that anything could be better than where Elijah had gotten. It didn't help that Matt still thought she was the one seeing Klaus. Caroline couldn't tell him though. Not yet. Not after she was reconsidering her previous choices about staying away from him.

"Just keep doing your best. I know it's not easy," he comforted, leaning his head against hers. There was a short pause before Matt spoke again. "Bonnie tells me you were having nightmares again. Anything I can help with?"

"No more than you already do. It's just the same stuff over and over again. I'm not sure if they'll ever go away."

"They might. You never know. What you went through was pretty traumatic, and in my opinion, you've come out on top. Others haven't been as strong-willed as you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she told him, trying to put his mind at ease. Sometimes she wondered if her experience had been tougher on them or her.

"Just…is there anyone you want to talk to? Even if it's not me or Bonnie?"

"I can think of someone I'll have to tell," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, trying to get off the subject. "I'll be fine. I need some time to ponder the case more though, so you go work on whatever case it is your working on, and let me handle this."

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, getting up slowly and leaving the paper on her bed. "Just holler if you need anything. I'll be in my office."

"And Matt? Could you send me those photos of Slugger's victims?"

"Sure, if you think it will help," he nodded.

"I'm not sure, but I have to try harder. I must be missing something," she said to herself.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Like I said, do your best and that's all anyone can ask of you."

Caroline nodded, but she knew that wasn't true. People needed to be asking more of her. When Matt left her room, she fell back onto the bed. It was becoming quite a tiresome routine to tolerate. Everyone needed to stop handling her with kid gloves.

Dammit. A thought slapped her right across the face then. What she wanted was exactly what Klaus did. He tested her limits, and he wanted her to open up—albeit for his own twisted pleasure. The one person who gave her what she desired, and she was afraid of him. Why did it have to be the serial killer who expected more from her? Why did it have to be him who treated her like a capable FBI agent?

If only she could have gotten more information from Damon. Caroline needed those fake names right now that Slugger used. She needed the names of those hotels. She needed _anything_. Now, going back to Klaus seemed like the only sensible option. She could probably figure out all of that and more with him. All she had to do was talk to Klaus. She could do that. Maybe it would be easier talking to a complete stranger about more personal parts of her life than it would be talking to someone like Matt or Bonnie. Yea, that's what she would keep telling herself. That could work.

With a quick check of her clock, Caroline jolted from the bed and began packing her briefcase. It was still early in the evening. There was time for her to remedy this situation today. No more coddling from anyone. It was time for her to truly take charge of this case, like she should have from the start.

* * *

"Your games tire me, Niklaus," Elijah said, exasperated by the constant string of games he had been subjected to. "I have spent a week in this godforsaken prison trying to get you to talk. Don't think me so naïve as to believe you don't know something."

"And we both know that you're quite aware of who the nefarious killer at large is," Klaus said, his mouth forming a straight line. "So stop asking me and _say who it is_."

"I refuse to believe it is him," Elijah said, his face stoic. He didn't want it to be him. It couldn't be.

"The signs are there, stop trying to hide from it."

"It is not him," he said again, enunciating each word while trying to keep his temper contained. It would bring too much joy to Niklaus if he let it show.

Klaus slammed his hands against the glass suddenly. "It is! He follows my patterns; he takes too much after myself. Except that he is reckless, and a mistake is going to be made. You know damn well it's him, and if you keep turning a blind eye to what's happening, he _will_ be apprehended, and he _will_ face the same fate I have. Do you really want that for our dear baby brother?"

Elijah began to pace around the room. If only his siblings didn't try so hard to take after the older brother with a not-so-admirable track record.

"Maybe then he will learn his lesson," Elijah sighed, taking deep breaths. "And if he truly follows your unpredictable patterns, then how are we supposed to find him?"

"You know how. I am up to date on where his murders take place. He only made one so far from home? Never straying from his comfort zone? Find it a tad odd yet?"

"There is an ongoing manhunt to catch him. I cannot stop it from continuing. I still have a job to do," Elijah reasoned. Nothing was more important than family, but the moral line had to be drawn somewhere. Rebekah was under his watch now, but his brother was another story.

"So you would watch Kol rot in a prison cell?" Klaus countered, disgust in his eyes.

"It's not my decision to make," Elijah reminded him. "He made a choice to follow in your footsteps. He should face the consequences as you have."

"I only went down this path because I did what was best for our family," Klaus retorted.

"Perhaps to begin with, but you also never stopped because you enjoyed it," Elijah said, his voice both gentle but threatening. "I kept my word that I would keep you safe. I did that by saying nothing on your whereabouts. Look where that got you."

"Where I am is not your fault."

"No, it isn't. You slipped up, and now I can do nothing for you." There was nothing that frustrated Elijah more than not being able to help his family. First Klaus, and now Kol. It's as if the bad luck never ceased.

"It was a mistake that will never happen again," Klaus seethed, making it very clear to Elijah that he knew of his failure.

Elijah paused, thinking it as good a time as ever to bring it up. "What happened?" He asked as tenderly as he could. "Why, after all that time, did they finally catch you?"

"It kills you that I haven't told anyone, hasn't it?" Klaus smirked.

"It upsets me to think something occurred that made my brother so worked up, he forgot to cover his tracks," Elijah said earnestly. "Was it even worth it? Was this revenge, or agenda you had, worth getting caught?"

Klaus' face twisted into an expression of uncertainty, his brows furrowing deep in thought. "The verdict is still out."

"You mean this cell isn't answer enough?" Elijah asked sarcastically. His brother always let his anger rule him. In the end, it had been his undoing. This was something Elijah was sure of.

"Don't worry about where I am. Worry about where Kol will be if you don't do something. At least I'm helping."

"Is that what you call your little scavenger hunts?" Elijah asked, knowing exactly what Klaus was referring to. "That isn't helping, that's delaying the inevitable."

"Delaying would be considered a needed effect," Klaus reminded him. "It gives you time to find a better solution. She will eventually figure it out. You still have time to deter her from finding the answers she needs."

"Helping Caroline is the right thing to do," Elijah shot back, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"So is helping family. Nobody knows that better than you do," Klaus said knowingly.

"_There's a visitor here to see you, Mr. Mikaelson,"_ Brady's voice said over the speakers.

"Speak of the blonde," Klaus muttered.

"How are you sure it's Caroline? You scared the poor girl off," Elijah reasoned.

"You know you can't tell her," Klaus told him, utterly serious.

"That's preposterous. It's my job to tell her what I find. I have to help her."

"Help her, and you lead her right to Kol," he said, speaking in hushed tones. "He will not go easily. He will fight when confronted. She will likely be there when they capture him. Guns will be involved. One of them will surely die. Remember all of that when you are trying to do what is fair."

Elijah felt his stomach drop as the door opened behind him. He wasn't ready for this. His face held the same shock it did when Klaus dropped that truth bomb on him. He had made a valid point, and the smirk on his face indicated that he knew as much.

"It's about time the real fun started," Klaus teased, acting as if nothing had just transpired between them. "I was getting bored with my brother here."

"Caroline," Elijah began, wanting her to leave. This was probably the worst time she could have walked in.

"There's no need to even try," she told him, determined. "I know what you're going to say. I want to be here though. I can do this."

"Of course she can, let her stay. Unless…you have done better this past week. If so, then by all means…tell her what you've found," Klaus provoked. If only he could keep his mouth shut.

"Don't be absurd," Elijah scoffed, turning back to look at Klaus.

It seemed as if there was no time left now. Klaus was forcing Elijah to make a decision. And this was not going to be an easy one. Not by a long shot.

* * *

"Caroline," Brady said cheerfully, watching her as she entered the room. She gave him a bright smile. He was one of the people she had missed from her week-long absence. "What are you doing here? Elijah told me not to expect you anymore."

"There's been a change of plans," she smiled, tilting her head in curiosity. "Where is Elijah?"

"He's with Klaus at this very moment," Brady informed her, waving toward the monitor.

She stepped closer to see Elijah and Klaus interacting. Klaus was smirking as he usually did, no doubt taunting Elijah over some piece of information. There was no sound to the footage, so she was unable to hear their proceedings. Caroline couldn't even see Elijah's face as he stood in front of the glass, mere inches away from where Klaus himself stood. All she could see was Elijah's hand clenching and unclenching. What had Klaus told him? Caroline had been around Elijah enough at this point to know when he was holding in his anger.

"Could you let me in? I need to go and straighten a few things out," she told him kindly.

A knowing smirk formed on Brady's lips before he touched a button by the monitors. "There's a visitor here to see you, Mr. Mikaelson," Brady chuckled, beginning their normal procedure afterward to let her through. Once Caroline was inside, he gave her a tiny wink before walking back to the computers. "It's good to have you back."

"I missed you too," she grinned, walking with more confidence to Klaus' room. Yes. This was her job. This is what she was supposed to be doing. Strangely, now that she had time to think over things, she was more ready for this than ever. Was she still scared? Of course, but now she knew somewhere deep down that it would be easier to stomach.

Wiping the smile off of her face before entering, Caroline walked through the door without so much as knocking first. They had been warned ahead of time.

Elijah's anger seemed to dissipate as she stood by the doorway, closing it slowly behind her. The shock written all over his face looked to be overpowering whatever other emotions he had previously felt. He was speechless.

Klaus, on the other hand, looked positively thrilled. The shit-eating grin she had become all too used to seeing was making another appearance as he leaned against the glass. He was not so speechless.

"It's about time the real fun started," he teased. "I was getting bored with my brother here."

"Caroline," Elijah said slowly, but Caroline wasn't going to let him talk her out of this. And he would if she let him.

"There's no need to even try. I know what you're going to say. I want to be here though. I can do this."

"Of course she can, let her stay. Unless…you have done better this past week. If so, then by all means…tell her what you've found," he drawled, a sly grin on his face. Caroline's eyes narrowed at the obvious suggestion he was trying to imply. What progress had Elijah made?

"Don't be absurd," he said under his breath, giving off what could either be a feigned or realistic scoff. He shared a long, noteworthy stare with Klaus before turning back to Caroline. "I cannot seem to extract any tidbit of information from him. Perhaps you will have better luck."

Without saying another word, Elijah walked out almost somberly, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. Caroline turned slowly to Klaus, trying to ignore the self-satisfied grin still plastered across his face.

"What did you do to him?" She asked cautiously.

"What ever do you mean? I was nothing more than an innocent victim," Klaus said sarcastically. "He was berating me."

"I'm sure that's what happened," she mumbled, slightly rolling her eyes as she went to set her stuff down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Oh wait…is this a game of good cop-bad cop?" He chuckled, "You will have to do better if you want me to share my worldly knowledge of criminals. I thought you two would know better than that."

"Distraction," she told him, stuffing her hands in her pockets while she walked closer to the glass. "My job in Germany was being distraction. Arm-candy is also an acceptable term."

"Now that's more like it," he smirked, leaning leisurely onto the glass. Klaus was all ears now. "Do tell me more."

"My boyfriend at the time sold things under the radar that would be considered illegal. He sometimes sold to really scary people, and I was there to make the deal look less sketchy. Can't look threatening with a pretty, innocent looking blonde around your arms, can you?" She said lightly, trying to pass it off as a joke.

"Debatable," he muttered seriously, thinking over what she said. "Did this boyfriend have you as a distraction in places other than Germany?"

"Yes. It's what I normally did for him."

"I see. And when you say 'at the time,' I presume you are no longer with him? What changed?" He asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I had gone through enough crap to last me a lifetime. We had been separated for a while because of his work, and I broke it off one night when he came to see me and started to scare me more than usual. It was the first time in my life that I had done something so bold." Caroline never forgot that night.

It was a week before the night she was attacked, after all. But she would leave that part out.

There was a long silence after while Klaus continued to stare at her. This time though, she didn't flinch or shy away. She stared right back. Caroline had prepared herself for whatever question he wanted to throw her way.

"How did your visit with Damon go?" He asked quietly.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly in shock. She hadn't expected the sudden change in topic. "Uh…not well. He wasn't being cooperative, I got upset, cried, tried to get information that way, he found out, and it all went to hell from there."

"Foul play, Miss Forbes," Klaus chided, clicking his tongue playfully. Then a small smile crept up on his lips, and his eyes widened in amusement. "I love it."

"What?" As if she wasn't confused enough.

"Good girl uses questionable tactics. You get things done. I like that. Is it why you wanted to become an FBI agent? Tired of your boyfriend's old ways and wanted to stick up for yourself? Tired of being pushed around all your life? Wanted to prove everyone wrong and that you were not just another innocent face to be toyed with? That you had a fire no one could put out?"

She looked up at him sternly, not pleased with him, as usual. He didn't miss anything. "Yes."

Klaus grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Apologize," he breathed.

Caroline decided to give up on understanding what he first said. "Can we skip to where you elaborate on your riddles?"

"It's not a riddle, it's advice. Apologize to Damon for using his feelings against him. Once you prove your sincerity, maybe then he will be more helpful."

"Why can't you just tell me? I know you know something about Slugger. Why go through all this trouble to tell me information you could easily tell me yourself?" All this time she had been seeing him, she had played along with his games. But why did she have to ask Damon? Especially when it was obvious from the interaction with Elijah that Klaus knew more than he let on.

He had to know who Slugger was. She was sure of it.

"All good things to those who wait," he said, amused. "I want you to show me you can put the big boys in their place."

"If I could do that, you would have told me Slugger's hiding place by now," she retorted.

"Ahh…but I'm no ordinary man, am I?" He grinned. "I'm the monster everyone tells you to run far away from."

"It's my job to do the opposite though," she told him honestly, "so I guess you're in luck. You can't get rid of me so easily."

"We'll see about that," he smirked. "I do love a challenge."

"But then where will all of your entertainment come from?" She grinned tightly back. That was one threat she knew he would never follow through on.

"I have my ways," he said slyly, looking her up and down. "Though it is enjoyable to see how much closer you get to me each visit. Comfortable, are we?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed, and she finally realized that she was leaning one shoulder against the glass. She jerked away, feeling the chills run up her spine, and not wanting to feel relaxed around Klaus. He chuckled darkly, not moving an inch from where he stood. Caroline kept her cool though, not letting it get to her. This was not going to be like her last visits. It had gone well so far, and she wasn't going to ruin it now by freaking out.

"My mistake," she told him quietly.

"Please, don't stop on my account," he said, obviously delighted in some twisted way.

"Right…so apologize to Damon, and then what?" She asked, trying to change subjects. Caroline knew that seeing Damon in the first place wouldn't be easy, but surely Elijah could help with that. He must know of some way she could see him again. "What do I do after that?"

"Come back to me and we'll have another nice chat," he stated nonchalantly.

"Will we ever get any further than this? Are you ever going to help me catch him with what you know?"

"That all depends."

"On?"

"How fast you can work, and how much you can share," Klaus informed her. "Can you befriend a man you have already managed to anger? Can you tell me all the mysteries about you that I don't already know? Only you can answer those questions, Caroline. Only you can save the next victim before she is inevitably beaten to a pulp."

"You could save her," she tried reasoning. "You could save her right now. All you have to do is tell me who he is."

"I'm not a lover. You can't connect with me by saying sweet nothings of a girl I could save. I'm not the caring type." Klaus raised his eyebrows, and gave her a knowing look, that usual hint of amusement threatening to taint his normally eerie smirk.

Then it all clicked.

Lover. It was why Damon had caved so quickly when he had seen her tears. She had said something that hit a nerve. A nerve that had been hit long before she came around. What happened, she didn't know. But that was for her to find out next visit, wasn't it?

"Of course. I would never assume something so endearing could touch _your_ cold heart," she said, playing along. "Not to say such words wouldn't mean more to someone else."

"A thought to ponder over indeed," he drawled.

"I think I have to go," she said slowly, moving to grab her belongings. "I have to look over some files, talk to Elijah, and think up a decent apology."

"Is that so?" Klaus asked, watching her move about in a flurry of activity.

"Yea. I uh…I'll be back," she said quietly, nodding as she walked toward the door. "Soon…I'll be back soon."

"Such a busy agent. Spreading your wings, always trying to prove yourself. But there is our next visit to talk about such things. You have a man waiting to be questioned to attend to. Go now, little hummingbird," he mused, walking to the wall and sitting down on the floor, his gaze only breaking as she looked back one last time to see him staring at the ceiling.

"Fly, fly, fly."

* * *

**A/N: Can you find all the quotes in this chapter? =P**

**And the story unfolds more. How interesting. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope to be back soon with another chapter!  
**


	7. We're Gonna Start A Riot

It was a day that seemed like any other day. The prisoners were out in the courtyards, the guards were pacing as they watched them with a careful eye. It was all quite picturesque. Except Stefan knew better than most. He didn't know why…

Oh, wait. He did.

His feet were resting lazily on one of the tables stationed outside for the prisoners to sit at. Stefan knew what the buzz around the courtyard was. He knew why the other prisoners were sharing inconspicuous whispers and knowing looks. And he was highly anticipating it.

There was nothing quite like the smell of freedom lingering in the air. It was coming close, oh so very close. His stay hadn't been long, but it was worth it. Stefan watched Damon from afar, tapping his hands on a metal bench, his body never ceasing some sort of movement.

_Soon enough, brother,_ Stefan thought, playing with his thumbs as he looked toward the sky, _soon enough._

* * *

Caroline was a complete mess that afternoon. Scurrying to get her paperwork, trying to get her outfit ready for the day…this should not be that difficult! It didn't help any that she had the dreams again last night, but there was nothing she could do about that. All there was to do was suck it up. She was going to talk to Damon again like a mature woman, and she was going to get him to spill his damn lips about what she needed to know.

She had already had to wait through the weekend to even have a chance at talking to him. That had been her time to prepare. Her pillow wasn't an excellent conversationalist, but it got the job done for gathering her attitude and wits. It couldn't look at her with judging eyes. It wouldn't make her feel like a bad person for manipulating a criminal. He was a criminal. It was okay to do that. Honestly, bigger person her ass, she didn't have time to do that. People were dying, and she needed to stop others from following the same fate.

With a few last, deep breaths, Caroline finished her getting ready process, and walked down the stairs to see Bonnie eating breakfast, and Matt watching the news. See? It was just another normal day. There was nothing to be anxious about.

Matt turned as soon as he heard her footsteps. "Hey. Doin' okay?"

"Peachy," she said dryly, striding toward the kitchen to get herself a glass of orange juice.

"That's the attitude to have," Bonnie retorted sarcastically. "It's going to be okay, you know."

"I know," Caroline said dejectedly, taking a huge gulp from her glass, "but it won't stop me from worrying."

"How about we get you to the office before you have a heart attack? I think you're too young for those," Matt interjected, walking into the kitchen in time for Caroline to finish her liquid breakfast. Her stomach was too uneasy for any solid foods. Her nerves were already on end; the last thing she needed was indigestion.

"Let's get this over with," she sighed.

That did not please Matt one bit. "Caroline, this is a serious job. If you can't handle this, then you need to back out. I don't want you doing this if it's going to hurt you in the end. Now, are you _sure_ you can do this? Is this something you can handle? Or do I need to pull you out?"

"Yes! For the millionth time, I can do this. I can be whatever the hell you want me to be, Matt. I'm not a little kid, so please, for the love of all that is good in this world, stop treating me like one!" She couldn't stop herself from exploding a little. How many times did she have to be asked before they got the picture? How many times did she have to be looked at with pity before they broke her?

Matt and Bonnie both stared at her with wide eyes, but it was Matt who had a guilt-ridden expression all over his face. He eventually decided to grab his briefcase, his movements slow. He was calm and collected now, like all was well. It didn't feel like it though. It felt like all three people in the room knew Caroline's nerves were teetering. "Let's get going, then."

* * *

Caroline didn't bother staying with Matt any longer than she had to. She was already embarrassed beyond belief. Once she had cooled off, she could properly apologize for bursting on him earlier, but she needed to see Elijah first. She needed to get this over with.

When she approached his office, her hand was in position to knock when she noticed his name-tag wasn't on the door anymore. Odd. Her brows furrowed together, knocking once anyway.

"He's not there," a voice said from behind Caroline, disinterest so obvious in the woman's tone.

The blonde turned around, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not there," the woman repeated, as if Caroline was thick in the head or something. "He packed up his stuff before the weekend, turned in his badge, and then vamoosed without another trace. They're trying to choose a new warden as we speak."

"Oh. Thanks." Caroline nodded a hurried goodbye before heading toward the hallway Elijah always took her down.

None of this made a lick of sense though.

Elijah worked as the warden here to be near Klaus. Why was he going to up and leave, especially without telling Caroline? There was no goodbye, no hint that he wanted out. Nothing. Why would he do this to her when he knew how much trouble she was having? He was supposed to be an honorable man. What could have possibly made…

Klaus.

Caroline's gaze hardened, immediately turning down a different hallway, rather than the one she was supposed to be going down. There was only one person who could make Elijah quit so unexpectedly, and that was the one person he cared enough to stay for. Whatever Klaus had said to him, it had finally been enough to make Elijah say enough was enough. And that was the last straw for her. She was tired of being in the dark all the time.

Brady was watching the security screens, not nearly as surprised as before when she stormed in. He must be getting used to her tirades. "Caroline," he greeted.

"Let me in, Brady," she mumbled, standing by the gated door expectantly.

"I'm not so sure meeting a Mikaelson with that pout will do anything good for you." He stood up straight, strolling over to where she was. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Elijah quit," she told him. "He quit and there's only one person who could be responsible. And I'm tired of not knowing how to catch this murderer. I'm tired of not _knowing_."

"You're never going to know everything. You're doing the best you can. Elijah quitting had nothing to do with you, and likely not Klaus either. He hasn't stopped by to my knowledge."

"Not at all?" But Klaus had to be the reason.

"I don't think so. Someone else might have been working though. That is a possibility."

"Then why did he quit?" She asked herself. It's not as if she had Elijah's number. She couldn't just call him up. Hell, she didn't know where to start since she didn't _have_ a cellphone number.

"It's going to be okay," Brady assured her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder to ease her worries. As if that would melt them away by simply touching her. She gave him an appreciative smile, placing her hand over his. For all the craziness her job had to offer, it was nice seeing him before her visits with the psycho.

"Why are you working in the dungeons? You're too optimistic to be down here guarding the dragon," she joked.

"It's not difficult. I just watch the monitors. He's pretty well behaved, all things considering. I could have been stuck with worse."

"Like I said. Optimistic." The man was like a ray of sunshine to the crack-infested walls.

"You should be taking notes," he retorted, looking down at her face, a teasing little grin quirking his lips up. "Should I open the doors still?"

Silence ensued as she thought it over. Her temper had calmed sense thanks to Brady, but there was no point to go all the way up those stairs without at least saying hello to Klaus. She had no appointment with Damon. Caroline had only planned to go see him as soon as she was ready and able, so it's not like he was expecting her. Maybe she could even yank a few pointers out of Klaus on how to better prepare herself for Damon.

"Yeah. I promise I'll be on my best behavior," she told him, putting her fingers up for a scout's signal. He laughed, moving to the switches.

Brady stopped though as he was about to open the doors, causing her to look at him in confusion. His hand hesitated just above the switch, like a thought had made him second-guess doing this for her. He looked up at Caroline, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times before she eventually heard the clanking of gates. Whatever reservations he had thought about must have passed. His naturally welcoming smile was on his face once more, like it had never been gone in the first place. "Good luck, Caroline."

"Everything okay?" She couldn't help wondering what had gone through his mind.

"It's nothing important."

Caroline walked through the door, turning on her heel so she was looking Brady straight in the eyes. "How about you tell me when I get back out?"

His head bowed slowly, but his grin was still visible. "Just remember you wanted to know," he chuckled.

Once Caroline was sure he knew there was no getting out of that promise, she walked down the now too familiar hallway, staring at Klaus' door like it was the scum of the earth. It was getting easier to be near him. It was getting easier to give him a smile, but she knew the way he eyed her like a piece of meat would never cease sending a chill down her spine. The way he always moved like he wanted to touch her would always make her want to curl up in her room, and forget people like him existed.

The door swung open, and like always, Klaus was sitting in a way that made her think he was expecting someone. His hands were clasped in front of him, his gaze downcast, as he seemed to be in thought. As soon as the door was open, there was a smile on his face. She didn't think Brady had told him she was coming. Or had he?

"Miss Forbes," he greeted, finally looking up to meet her eyes. "If you're not careful, the employees will start talking about us."

"Klaus," she returned, strolling casually to put her briefcase down. "What did you do?"

"I don't believe I've been accused of doing so much since I was a free man," Klaus teased, standing up from his seated position. "I'm behind bars. I can't do anything."

"Yes you can." She wasn't going to be fooled by his words. He could do a lot. "Elijah quit. I want to know why."

"Don't you have a man to see?"

"Why did Elijah quit?" She wasn't going to stop asking. He better get used to it.

"You know the price for such information," he sighed, bored. "Are you willing to pay?"

It was silent. Long enough for her to think of something to tell him. "My parents are divorced. I—"

"That won't do," he interrupted, clicking his tongue. "The price is much higher than that."

Caroline groaned. She knew what he wanted to hear. Why he wanted to know so much on it, she didn't know. "I met my ex-boyfriend in my hometown. We were childhood friends, and we grew into more. I don't know when it all changed, it just happened all at once."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Caroline paused, looking down, her head shaking slightly. "I really don't. He got…he was arrested a while back. He was found soon after I last spoke to him, but then he escaped custody. I'm sure he's been on the run since."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. Caroline had been a fool to fall for him, but it had been genuine. "I did."

"Do you still?" Klaus' arms were crossed, watching her intently.

"No. I never want to be near him again." She could still remember that night. The night he started getting scared, gripping her arms just a bit too tight, looking at her just a tad too intensely. Caroline never wanted to be manhandled like that ever again. Not by a man she was supposed to love and trust.

"You fear this man," Klaus observed, saying it as a statement and not a question. "What is his name?"

"Does it matter?" It's not like they ran in the same circle.

"Call it curiosity," he said, his grin growing wider as he placed both hands on the glass.

She scoffed, deciding to placate him. "Tyler Lockwood."

Klaus nodded his head, pacing around his small little area. "I don't know where Elijah went. He doesn't like to share that kind of information. Not today, especially."

Caroline froze. "Why not today?"

The blood in her veins ran cold as Klaus turned to face her. Never had she seen such a malicious glint in anyone's eyes before. Not even his. The room already felt chillier, the air thickening. She could feel the color draining from her face when the door suddenly clicked, a noise that didn't even make her flinch. There was a scratchy sound that emitted from the speaker in the room, and she already knew that whatever Brady said, it wasn't going to be good.

"_I need to ask you both to remain calm. A riot has broken out upstairs, and the building is on lockdown. Do not be alarmed; the guards are taking care of the issue_."

Caroline's arms wrapped tightly around her body, the only blanket of protection she had besides her jacket.

"Now, now, there's no need to fear," Klaus said, his voice thick with that eerie calmness he always had. The smile wasn't helping either. "You're in the safest room here."

* * *

It was like an instinctual dance. They had predictable advances, and he moved swiftly with the pocketknife he had obtained. Dodge Left. Dodge Right. Slice. Step once. Step twice. Stab. The moves were easy, like he had never taken a break. Guards were lined up everywhere, heavy suits of armor lining their bodies. Tall shields protected them from the onslaught of prisoners trying to break loose, trying to reach a door. They were doing it all wrong though. There was only force, no thought process or stealth. They wouldn't get out.

But Stefan…he would get out.

He knew he would when the smoke grenades started flying through the air in hopes of disorienting the criminals. It was the perfect cover for Stefan though. The guards couldn't see him as he dragged poor old…ah, yes, Alex…around a corner, and into a storage closet. All it took was one vulnerable spot for Stefan to end it. What a coincidence, too. The uniform was just his size. Oh, wait. He had planned that part.

After the guard was gracious enough to donate his clothes, Stefan snuck out of the closet, checking to make sure he was the only one in the hallway. The last thing he needed was someone questioning him. He put the gas mask over his face, effectively hiding any noticeable features. Now all that was left was to navigate the corridors.

It took a little searching, especially since he had to be careful with the lockdown that was occurring, but Stefan eventually made it to solitary, noticing that more than a few of the prison doors had already been opened. But which one was the one he wanted? No matter, he'd take the keys just in case.

He passed one door, two doors, three, and still no Damon. It wasn't until he reached the end of the row upstairs that he saw one door still locked. When he checked inside, he saw Damon leaning against the wall, staring ahead with such little emotion that Stefan wondered if any brain damage had started while being in this stink hole for so long.

"Psst," Stefan hissed, looking through the hole for the food tray. "Oh brother, where art thou?"

"Your humor hasn't improved." Stefan would say otherwise, since a faint smile was growing on Damon's lips.

"Come on," he joked, putting the key into the door and breaking Damon out, "I'm hysterical. The lovely guy who let me borrow this outfit would tell you, if he had a working throat to talk with."

"Your getaway plans haven't gotten better either," Damon mused dryly, his head lolling down to meet Stefan's gaze.

Stefan's lower lip jutted out, shrugging as he put the keys away. The guards wouldn't need those. "It got you free."

Damon lifted his hands up, showcasing the handcuffs he wore, and inquiring without words whether or not Stefan had a plan for those. He didn't. Not really. "They can help with the image. I'm sure there's a key for them on this somewhere," he said, patting the ring of keys he had put away.

Without another word, Damon slid off the bed, his shoulders slackening as he got closer to Stefan. His brother looked so tired, so out of it. He would be sure to reconfigure a few faces as they made their way out. They wouldn't get away with treating him like this. What horrible conditions they had put him in.

"Get me out of here," Damon breathed, his voice cracking as he swayed back and forth when he reached Stefan. The plea made Stefan want to show the penitentiary just how he had got his name.

"I will. First, we need to make a quick stop downstairs."

"Why in the hell should we do that?" The distaste practically dripped off of Damon's words.

"I've got an old friend I need to see. I hear he might need a little help."

* * *

A pin could have dropped outside, and she would have heard it from the ostracized room. So this was what it was like to be in a prison. No way out, no windows, no freedom. All she had were the occasional updates from Brady through the speaker. Caroline would have preferred being out there with him, not in the same room as Klaus. She wanted to be in a place where he couldn't leer at her the entire time they waited. She wanted a lot of things, but she was never going to get them. Her long stay due to this lockdown had helped her come to that nifty realization.

"The time would go by much faster if you considered sharing more with me. You know, just between us girls," Klaus provoked, pacing with his hands behind his back like a tiger stalking its prey.

Her glare was hard as she tilted her head up, every fiber in her being reminding her to keep it professional. She didn't want to tell him to shut his face. "I prefer the silence."

"It's so dreadfully loud though, isn't it? Doesn't it get tiresome to constantly wonder if that void will be filled again? Or do you enjoy the pleasant ringing in your ear that tells you no one is around?"

Not long now. They surely wouldn't be in there for much longer. The cops had it covered. She would get out.

"You can't ignore me forever. I'm always going to be here. I can be the shoulder you rest your weary head on."

Ha. Like she needed his shoulder. She had Bonnie and Matt, and that was all she wanted.

"Did you have a rough night again? You look exhausted, Caroline. You should be getting more sleep. Beauty rest is of utmost importance for taking down killers."

Could she kill him now?

"I had trouble sleeping," she admitted. If he wasn't going to shut up, she might as well say something.

"Nightmares to plague your beautiful mind?"

"You could say that," she mumbled, rubbing her hands over her thighs. "I can't always get my eight hours."

"Yet, still so radiant," he mused. "What is it you dream about?"

Crap. If she didn't share, he would know it's something she was trying to hide, and she would have no choice but to tell him later anyway. "About a week after I broke it off with Tyler, I was attacked on the street by some guys. I can't remember much, but I see their faces sometimes."

Klaus' smile dropped, his eyes fixed on Caroline. "Are you still afraid?"

"Of them? No. Not anymore. I don't know who they were, or what they were going to do to me. I was knocked out before I had the chance to find out."

"I imagine nothing honorable," he added.

"It doesn't matter now. Matt told me there was a lot of blood where they found me, but that the bodies weren't found. The case has been closed for quite some time. It's just the memory that makes it hard to sleep."

"How were you found?"

"An anonymous caller. I never did find out who it was. It reminds me that there's still some good in the world though, that someone wanted me to be found and saved. It helped me decide what I wanted to do. I want to be the anonymous caller for others."

"Did your old flame have anything to do with this?" Klaus was pressed against the glass at this point, enthralled by her story. But she was too focused on him and her past for it to fully register that he was. "You said it was a week after the tragic end to your love story."

Caroline fiddled with her hands, shrugging at the suggestion. "I've thought about it, but he wouldn't have shown his face. He wasn't held for very long-less than a week, in fact-and had escaped custody before my attack. I doubt he would have been anywhere near our hometown."

"Doubt is not certainty."

No shit, Sherlock. "I know."

"_Caroline, Mr. Donovan was able to reach me,_" Brady interrupted through the speakers, a welcoming distraction. "_He said—_"

And that was all he said before the sound of pounding could be heard from his end. It was loud, forceful, impatient…whoever was on the other side wanted in.

"It appears we have visitors," Klaus noted, his head moving around to listen better.

Brady hadn't turned the speaker off when she heard another door opening through the loud banging. The guns. He was getting protection. Caroline's hand wiped over her mouth, her body shaking. The banging was getting louder. There were muffled noises, like someone was trying to talk, but she couldn't make out the words.

"_A date_," Caroline heard, Brady's voice heavy with despair, "_I was going to ask you on a date._"

"What a touching sentiment." Klaus' voice was too dry for those words to be genuine. She was on the verge of tears, and Klaus was mocking Brady.

There was the sound of a shotgun loading, but the sound of another gun going off echoed outside, and through her only form of communication with Brady. Her mouth hung open as she backed into the wall as far as she could go, far away from the door. There was silence through the speaker, no one talking for what seemed like ages.

"_A set of keys will do one wonders_," a voice mused over the microphone. She recognized that voice. Stefan. "_Anybody need a jailbreak?_"

The definite _click_ of a door made Caroline's heart rate skyrocket.

Her head snapped to Klaus' glass cage, taking note that the one and only door to it was now ajar. It was on the opposite end of the room to where she was, but that didn't make her feel any safer. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of heavy breathing from both parties. The look on Klaus' face…it was one she wished she could forget. His feet moved languidly, with calculated precision as he made his way to his freedom.

Caroline's body shot up, not wanting to look up at him as he exited the one safe guard she had. She would look him in the eyes. The clocked stopped as he made his way through the threshold, licking his lips as if he could taste the difference in the air. Or maybe he tasted how she smelled. Was he going to do something to her? Everything she had ever said to him ran through her mind then. Was there anything she had said to piss him off?

"Hello," he drawled, his body completely facing hers.

She didn't have a chance to answer since the door opened, breaking their eye contact. Stefan was smiling brightly, walking toward Klaus with more than a hint of satisfaction. He was proud of himself, obviously.

It wasn't the sight of Stefan that scared her though. It was Damon. It was the way he immediately spotted her, when Stefan had yet to even acknowledge her presence.

"You," she heard him breathe. From that moment, everything happened so fast.

Damon was striding toward her at lightning speed, his hand shooting out to grasp her throat, his face only inches from hers. "How does it feel to know you're not in control anymore?" He asked, his grip tightening as he invaded her personal space. "Where are your tears now?! I want to see them!"

"I'm sorry," she croaked, her eyes damp, "It was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. I was g-going to apologize today. Please let me go. Please."

"You don't actually mean it," he hissed, banging her head against the wall.

He would have said more, but the whirlwind of movements wasn't done yet.

Damon was being yanked off of her in a matter of seconds, his head banging against the wall as Klaus pinned him there in nearly the same position Damon had had her in moments ago. As soon as Damon's head hit the wall, the sound of a pistol cocking rang throughout the room.

No sooner than Klaus had gotten a hold of Damon, Stefan had a gun to Klaus' head.

"Get off him or you won't live to see the outside of this room," Stefan threatened, any previous happiness now gone from his face.

"Your savage brother was harming my new friend."

"I will talk to my brother, but you need to let him go. I can take you out of here alive or leave you for dead. I don't really care."

"What makes you so sure I wouldn't take you with me?" Klaus seethed, his raw and untamed glare set on Stefan, despite being unable to turn his head.

"Wanna find out?"

There was a long pause before anyone seemed to move again. Klaus' fingers slowly uncurled from around Damon's throat, however, until his hand was off him altogether. Stefan lowered the gun, stepping closer to Damon.

"I don't like her," Damon added, looking at Caroline.

"She's made mistakes," Stefan told him, dragging Damon toward the door, "but she can be trusted."

Once the Salvatores were outside the room, Klaus turned his head, his gaze moving up and down her body. "You can stay here, or you can let us accompany you outside the building. The choice is yours."

"I don't think I have much of one," she breathed, holding onto her briefcase like a vice grip. She had to play this smart. Just get out of the penitentiary without harm, and she could go from there.

It was only when she walked out behind Klaus that she realized there was a person missing from their group. She suddenly felt bile rising up in her throat. No. She didn't want to go in there, please, please don't make her go in there. But she had to. She had to go in there to get out.

The Salvatore brothers were already at the door, and Klaus was about to reach them when she came through the gate. Her heart dropped into her stomach upon seeing the screening room.

Blood was spattered everywhere, speckles of it dotting the monitors and floor. Her lower lip quivered helplessly as she felt her briefcase drop with a loud _thud_. The shotgun she had heard being loaded was across the room, likely kicked by Damon or Stefan. It was the pool of blood her eyes zoned in on though, the pool that the limp body laid in. It surrounded his head, making her want to hurl into the nearest receptacle. The tears finally fell when she saw the lifeless eyes looking straight ahead.

She dropped to her knees beside him, smoothing her hands over his jacket. Caroline was shaking so much that she was surprised it wasn't actually colder. She felt chilled to the bone as her hand swept gently over his eyes, helping to put him to eternal rest. The bullet wound was directly to his forehead, and Caroline was sure she had known before now that the one shot made had been to him. She just didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe it now, even as she looked at him, so pale, so cold. How was she ever going to get used to not seeing him smile again?

"I'm sorry, Brady," she sobbed, shaking her head as she let her hand slide over his cheek. He wasn't meant for any of this. He was too good to be working here. He was too good to be in her life.

"Would you have said yes?"

Caroline jumped, forgetting Klaus was there. Honestly, she would have expected him to leave her.

Then she remembered what he was asking, and it made her cry more. All she could manage to do was nod.

"We need to leave," he told her, his tone final. "Last chance."

Why couldn't she hold Brady a little longer? Why couldn't she talk to him just a little more? Why didn't she ever hug him when she had the chance? Her hands were already shining with crimson, but it was the least of her worries. She wasn't sure she could stand with her knees shaking so hard.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" She whispered, grasping his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "I'll see you soon."

Before she had a chance to do anything besides get her briefcase, Klaus was jerking her up, guiding her toward the door. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she could do was watch her feet with a numb mind as Klaus took her up the stairs. "Congratulations. You've seen your first crime scene."

"I smell like death," she cried, wiping her eyes with a furious hand. "I smell like Brady."

"I'm sure a little perfume could help with that. I bet my dear brother might have some for you. Where, oh where could he be though?"

Caroline continued moving, not answering him, and noticing that the Salvatore brothers were at the top of the stairs when they finally stopped walking. "How are we getting out?" She hadn't thought this through all the way. She wondered if they had either.

"I'm taking a cop car and getting these two out of here. And you're not going to say a damn thing," Stefan smiled, opening the back door for them.

"They'll be able to track you in a cop car," she added, walking outside, Klaus close at her heels.

"Which is why we won't keep it. It's just for the getaway."

She watched as the brothers walked ahead of her, their step in sync as they made their way to one of the nearest cop cars. Klaus, however, put his hand on Caroline and turned her around to face him. "Do you intend to say anything of our whereabouts?"

"I don't know where you're going," she shrugged. "I can't. But I will tell Matt what I know. You can't get away with this. I have to look for you now, too."

"Yes, well," he said, grabbing her wrist. "Allow me to help with your story."

Caroline felt too dead inside to move when she felt the tightening of handcuffs around her hand, and the clanking as he cuffed the nearest fence. She was stuck. "I managed to steal these from Stefan's ensemble. We took you hostage, made you lead us out," Klaus took her briefcase, holding it open, "take your cell phone," he instructed.

She did as she was told, and he threw the case away from her reach. "And we tossed your belongings aside, but not before you stealthily took your phone. You sneaky little girl," Klaus teased. "Call once we've made it out. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," she mumbled, looking down. The only reason she even looked at him was because Klaus put his hand to her cheek, sliding it down to let his finger lift her chin up.

"You're safe, little hummingbird."

"How can I be, when people like you are walking the streets?"

"That's exactly why you are," he returned, giving her one last smile before turning to walk away.

It was long after the car had pulled out of the lot that Caroline broke down more. Brady was in the furthest reaches of the building, lying in his own blood. Elijah was gone. Klaus and the Salvatore brothers had escaped. And who knows how many other deaths had been committed due to the riot breaking out. Was this what her life was going to be? Death followed by more death and misery? Followed yet again by her ability to never succeed? Should she listen to Matt and pull out of this for good?

No. She couldn't. She couldn't let them get to her. People died, and life moved on. There would never be another Brady, but there would be people like him. They would be full of life and smiles and kindness, just like he was. She wouldn't be doomed to a life of misery forever. All she had to do was keep her spirits up, and remember that she had been through worse, and come out on top. At the same time, that thought didn't make her feel any better.

Caroline was still sniffling when she finally dialed Matt's number, choking out her location to him as she sat down. It took everything in her not to hug herself. She didn't want Matt to see her so shaken up. He didn't need to worry about her like that. Not after that morning. Not after everything she said. Caroline wanted to prove she could do this, and she would. All she needed was a little more time.

* * *

**A/N: Back just in time to do a little killing. It's good to be home.**

**Not only am I sorry about that, however (cuz fiajefoi I loved Brady, and not just for Stephen Amell's face), but I'm sorry for being gone so long! I just could not find the muse to write, and I wanted to focus more on what I want to write originally. I'm hoping that will be different now though, and that I'll be able to get this story finished =] I've looked over my notes, made sure everything still fits, and hopefully taking a breather will help get a better story out to you. The show may not give us what we'd like, and I may not be watching anymore, but that doesn't mean my fanfiction will stop. I've got stories coming out of my ears, I just need to write them out and post =P Thank you to everyone who stuck with me during my hiatus. You guys helped me realize that I have some people I need to get chapters to.  
**

**I would also like to thank my new beta, Meha, for looking over the chapter! Love you 3**


	8. Moving Forward

Laying low wasn't his specialty. He had taken most of this time to travel, find a new spot he could inhabit for a while. Somehow, he always found his way close to home though. Where else was he to go? It was much more fun to be near family. Perhaps he could pay them a visit, should he be able to find where they lived. It had been so long since he had made a trip to Baltimore. It felt welcoming. It felt…fresh.

And where better to experience this freshness than the coffee shop he was currently sitting in? It was a beautiful day, really. Nothing a straight-black cup of coffee couldn't help enhance. The people around him strolled by without a care in the world. Likely college students trying to appear studious and well read. All that was missing for this perfect day were birds twittering away, and girls screaming their lungs out.

His quiet hums started to play into _Take Me Out to the Ball Game_, and his hand stirred through his drink languidly, making erratic swirls with the thin little stick. He was bored again. He needed entertainment. But what to do, and who to choose?

The music changed to a slow jazz song, and tried to look around slyly over the book he read. It was some boring, and self-proclaimed page-turner that he had already read twice over during his stay in Atlanta. He wasn't entirely sure why he kept it around. While it seemed to attract little attention most times, it was also a generally decent conversation starter.

"For it's one, two, three strikes you're out at the old, ball, game," a quiet voice sang from behind him, enunciating each word at the appropriate time. He hadn't noticed her cross the room, and she appeared to be singing to herself, but she was quite the stunner. How he hadn't seen her was beyond him. Her straight, jet-black hair ran just past her shoulders, and she had a skin of chocolate to compliment it. And that voice was like the sound of wind chimes on a breezy day. Oh she would do just nicely.

"You like baseball?" He asked, his tone kind and intrigued.

The girl was surprised, her eyes wide in embarrassment at how he had caught her red-handed. "I don't watch it regularly. Just when my friend has it on." Ah, a friend. She would be missed if she disappeared. He should go for someone who would be more inconspicuous, but he never could back away from a challenge.

"Oh, my apologies. I heard you singing and thought you did. You have a lovely voice, by the way," he added at the last minute, casting his eyes down at his coffee in an attempt at meekness.

"I don't know many people who don't know that song," she told him nonchalantly, shrugging as she took a seat. "And I've been singing since I was little. I'm happy to know my lessons paid off."

"I wish I could say the same. My siblings always said I sounded like a cat screeching in the night," he chuckled, placing his book down to give her his full attention.

As he predicted, she laughed, sitting forward a little. The tension had been so easily broken with a simple joke. "Oh?"

"It was horrible, actually. None of them could hold a note, but it was always _me_ who was judged for trying," he smiled. And now he had given her a personal fact about himself to bring her closer to the 'real' him.

"How horrible," she teased, putting her chin in her palm. "And I'm sure you never teased them back for anything they did."

"Me? No, of course not. I was a saint," he smirked, finally breaking out into a laugh after a few seconds. She joined him, and so the hunt began.

It went on like this for a good hour. The small chitchat never let up the entire time, and he found her to be a very interesting target. They talked about menial interests mostly, but it was a step forward. He could see himself having fun with her before her inevitable end. Toying with her would be his absolute pleasure. She was no ditz, but then again, this wasn't her at her most vulnerable state. That would come later.

As their time together came to an end—she apparently had to be somewhere, something about her friend going through a hard time—the girl grabbed a napkin and wrote her number down on it, her writing not nearly as decorative as he thought it would be.

"We should do this again sometime," she said with such confidence. Her smile was brilliant, and he found himself wanting to keep her alive a little longer than he normally kept girls.

"Indeed, we should," he agreed, taking the napkin. "You know, during our whole conversation, I never thought to get your name, darling," he chuckled, standing up with her. "I'm Nathaniel."

"It's been nice talking to you, Nathaniel," she grinned, offering him her hand in a formal manner. "My name's Bonnie."

* * *

It was cold in her room. It had been for about a week now. Everywhere Caroline went it was like the chilly air wouldn't stay away. The snow had yet to fall though. She knew it wasn't a physical reaction to the weather. It was because of her memories on the riot she had been a part of. The goose bumps she had were because of the crime scene she had nearly been a part of. It might not have been her fault, but that didn't stop the nightmares.

Brady's face continued to haunt her, showing her what the future could have been. It was never the blood she dreamed of. No, that would be too easy. It was the dinner date they never had. It was the laughs she would never hear again. It was the comfort she would never feel from him again. There was a void in her chest that no amount of cheesecake could feel.

She tried blaring a comedy movie, but it was only static. Her mind was reeling with everything she had to do now. There was not only one mass murderer on the loose; there were three very notorious ones who had escaped as well. And she had been with them when they had. Caroline had watched them walk away like she was passing them on the street in an every day setting.

Every night she would lock her door and windows, but it didn't make her feel any safer. They would slither through the cracks, or go through the wall like ghosts if they had too. No solid material could keep them out. A sturdy door hadn't been enough protection for Brady. Why would it be enough for her?

She wrapped Matt's hoodie tighter around her, trying as hard as she might to shrink into herself. It didn't work though. The blue material only wrapped around her slim waist loosely. At least it was kind of comfy to her. She would have talked to Bonnie to help, but her friend was already always trying to assure her everything was okay and the earth wasn't crumbling. She wanted the girl to go out, meet people, and hang out with friends. Everyone needed those small moments in life, especially with her and Matt's work surrounding Bonnie all the time.

A knock on her door quickly brought Caroline out of her reverie, as she scooted closer to her nightstand, where a knife was conveniently placed for her peace of mind. But then she remembered a murderer wouldn't have politely knocked before entering.

Matt walked in after peeking around the corner, giving her that gentle, southern smile she was so accustomed to. She gave him a meager smile in return, hoping it would suffice in easing him of his worries. Doubtful, as he gave her that look that said he pitied her very existence. She leaned back against her headboard, nodding toward her room.

"Are you going to come in, or are you going to stand there staring all day?" She deadpanned.

"Easy there," he soothed her, putting his hands out in surrender. His gesture showed just why he had come to her room. "I brought peace offerings."

Caroline giggled, unable to stay too serious while he held a box of chocolates in one hand, and a comedy movie in the other. She patted the spot on the bed next to her, calling him over. "Your white flag is accepted."

Things had barely been tense with them since their small argument the day of the riot. As soon as Matt had found her cuffed up, all their troubles had been forgotten, and they moved on from whatever tiff they had been having. Losing someone had made her realize that she shouldn't be busy fighting with any of the people that she still had in life.

"Haven't seen you all day. I figured it was about time to make sure you hadn't gone away with all the food," he joked, flopping down onto her bed and causing her to jump up.

"Why would I do that, when you so happily bring me chocolates," she grinned, opening the box to the treats that smelled so delicious.

Matt handed her the movie, sinking further into her sheets. "Just as long as I stay in your good graces."

Caroline got up to pop the cheesy looking chick-flick into her DVD player, and moved to join Matt where he lied. "You're always in my good graces."

It was silent for a while as the previews began playing, but Caroline could sense there was something on the tip of Matt's tongue. He was trying to hold back, but the silence said it all, strangely enough. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to ask, but was too afraid of the response he would get.

"I'm fine," she assured him, not wanting to wait for him to gather his courage.

"I didn't ask," he said quietly, trying to play it off as if it were nothing. He never had been a good liar.

"But you were thinking it," she said knowingly, her head tilted down to give him that oh-please look.

Matt sighed, aware that she had caught him. A guy didn't just bring a girl a box of chocolates for the heck of it. At least, not in her experience. "You've just lost a lot lately. And I know I'm partly responsible because—"

"None of this is your fault," she interjected, her brows furrowed. "I chose to go out there. I chose to talk to them. And Elijah is the one who left. Klaus is _Klaus_. And Brady…" she paused, taking a deep breath, "that was a Salvatore. That wasn't on either of us."

"Yeah, but it's been a week and you still haven't gone back to work," he said, eyeing her carefully. "It took a toll on you. I'm supposed to protect you, Care…and I didn't protect you."

"I know you want me back at work," she said dejectedly, knowing that this is what it was like to be a grown-up. Mourn, and move on. But Matt couldn't watch over her everyday. "I'm going to go back, too. I won't let you down."

"You don't understand," he sighed, "I let _you_ down." Matt adjusted himself, sitting up on one elbow as he looked at Caroline. "I watched over the tapes from when the riot broke out. I saw Klaus talking to you like you guys were old buddies. A guy like that shouldn't be so close to you. I don't care about the Slugger if it means something happens to you."

"Nothing's happened though. Klaus likes to chat. That's it. It's not dangerous for me, I swear. I'm here. I'm safe," she told him, shimmying closer so that she could curl into Matt. He felt warm against her, and it felt a lot cozier in her room now.

She could feel his hand stroking through her hair, and she had long forgotten about the movie that had started playing on it's own. Matt had always been that anchor for her, just like Bonnie was. There had always been that connection between them that she had never had with another guy before. Maybe it was just a shitty past, with lack of a proper love life, but there was a bond between them that had been forged with steel. And some days, she wondered if that bond was strictly friendship, or if it would bend for something else. But why was she even thinking about that? The guy she had intended to go on a date with was in a cemetery, destined to be forever cold and lifeless. But Matt…he was so warm. He was every comforting thing she had been deprived of in the last week. Hell, in the last _year_.

And she wondered—more often than not—if he felt it too. There were some things she was almost positive he would never let Bonnie get away with, and they were just as inseparable with their friendship. Some matters simple, some more difficult. But it was always there, in the back of her mind, scratching it's way to the forefront until she found herself daydreaming about it. Sure, she had had a few naughty thoughts about Klaus when she visited him, but he was a killer. How could she be with him?

That thought alone made her hand snake up Matt's chest, playing with the unbuttoned top part of his flannel shirt. She could feel his breath on her hand, watching her as she played with the exposed skin she could see. It was so soft. Chiseled.

"Caroline…" He breathed, looking down at her with sad eyes. "I know you're upset, but—"

"I know what I want," she said with a firm tone, flicking her gaze between his eyes and his chest. "It's okay."

"But Brady…I know how you felt."

Caroline answered him by placing a gentle kiss to his neck, her hand sliding up to cup his jaw with a delicate grip. "Distract me," she whispered.

"I don't want you to regret this," he said softly, but his hand was already sliding around her waist. Matt would be whatever she needed, his feelings for her aside. She knew that. She knew then that his feelings were returned. But he wouldn't say it aloud. Not while he thought Brady was on the forefront of her mind. How long did she have to mourn though? Brady was a friend to her, but they weren't lovers. They weren't together in that way. And Matt…he was so good to her. And she did feel something for him. So no. She would never regret anything with him. The only thing she could ever regret would be losing his friendship. Life moved on, and that's what she wanted to do.

"I want this," she mumbled through kissing his skin, moving up his jawline until she was close to his lips. "I won't regret it."

There was silence, and she could almost hear the wheels turning in Matt's head. He was hesitant, but she knew he wanted this. Everything about his body was screaming that he wanted it. And then finally, he acted on it.

His lips met hers, and he turned Caroline over so that he was on top of her. She dragged her fingers down his shirt, unbuttoning all that still encased him. Matt was quick to shrug the rest off, exposing his toned body to her. They moved in rhythm after that. It was sweet, gentle. They were a team, just like they were in everyday life. He was trying to kiss all her pain away, and for that, she would always be grateful.

As his hand slid up her abdomen with an agonizing pace, they both whipped their head toward the door when they head Bonnie enter the house downstairs. "Guys! You'll never guess what happened to me!"

Well, there went the moment. But Caroline and Matt, despite their failed attempt at doing the dirty deed, laughed at Bonnie's timing.

"Be right there, Bonnie!" Caroline yelled, turning her head to look back up at Matt. "We can…continue this later?"

The bright smile Matt gave her was infectious. "Yeah…yeah, definitely."

With that, he carefully moved off of her, walking to grab his flannel. She watched him put it on, a small smile adoring her features. At least they had been spontaneous for a moment. And she could still look at him without feeling in the wrong. So whatever they had been about to do, it wouldn't have been wrong. Not to her.

Caroline hopped off her bed, and went to check herself over before joining Matt to see what Bonnie was so excited about. It was times like these that she knew she would be okay. The world was still turning, and she could still do her job. She could catch The Slugger, and the other three convicts who had escaped. She was Caroline Forbes, and that was enough to do anything.

* * *

It was a few hours later before Caroline could get back to her room, this time without Matt. Bonnie had gone on for a while about this guy she had met on her visit to the coffee shop. It was cute, watching her get so excited over someone. Caroline couldn't remember the last time Bonnie had been out with a boy. Their lives had been so busy that it seemed as if none if them had gotten any time for the social norms. Like meeting boys. The thought made Caroline smile. She hoped everything worked out for them. Maybe he could join their ragtag team of friends.

She emerged from her bathroom, wearing her pajama shorts and tank top, her body feeling cleansed after a good washing. It was time to wash the past away. Tomorrow, she would start looking over files again. The Slugger was bound to mess up somewhere, and she wanted to be fully capable of catching that very mistake. Which required a more decent amount of sleeping than she had been getting.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for her to go under. After such a long week, her sheets felt like velvet against her weary skin. She wasn't sure when she started dreaming, but it was a weird sensation. It was one of those dreams that felt like she was living it, and wasn't just thinking it. Or was she just thinking it? She didn't know, honestly. But it was of Matt, and that's all she wanted. It was a needed break from her dreams of Brady's smile. The feel of Matt's touches from earlier lingered on her body, making her want more.

She was curled up to her bed, smiling as she felt Matt slip under the covers behind her. Apparently, they weren't finished from earlier. Caroline smiled to herself as she felt his hand slip around her waist like before, massaging her thigh underneath the sheets. Her body backed against his chest, and she could feel he was already in the mood. Good. So was she.

At the sound of her encouraging moans, his hand slipped from her thighs to her wet center, his fingers gliding across the clothing material. Caroline gasped, grinding her butt into his hard-on. His hand ghosted up her abdomen then, eventually stopping over her breast, his thumb lazily caressing the hardened peak that had formed. She grinned, breathing deeply as he started massaging it. If this was a wet dream, she never wanted to wake up. A part of her registered that she had to be quiet, or she would wake Bonnie up with her throws of passion, but oh god…Matt was good.

His hand gave her a firm squeeze, and she let out another moan, her center throbbing for more. "More," she sighed, wiggling against his waist again. "More please."

She shivered as he hovered just lightly above her goose bumped skin, once again dancing his fingers just along her wet center. Caroline's mind felt hazy, and all she knew was that he needed to finish this already. Why couldn't he stop teasing her so much, and just take her? Caroline whimpered, melting into his body.

Through her disoriented state, she grabbed onto Matt's hair, throwing her arm behind her to run her fingers through his golden locks.

But that was when she realized something was off with this dream.

She had never imagined Matt with long hair before.

Caroline jolted awake, the feel of Matt's body around her suddenly gone.

The only reason she knew it wasn't entirely a dream was because she still felt another body beside her.

Nothing could have moved faster than Caroline at the moment, all thoughts of pleasure gone as she flashed toward her nightstand, grabbing the knife from her drawer and turning toward the body that she had foolishly mistaken for Matt's.

The man never followed her, only sitting up in alarm on her bed, his eyes wide like a doe. She pointed the knife at him, her back hard against her bedroom wall.

"How did you get in, Damon?" She asked, her eyes glaring into his.

"Window," he answered, his voice small as he continued staring at her.

"I locked it."

"And I broke in," he retorted, sitting up completely now. His black shirt clung to him, and through a small opening in her sheets, she saw a pair of black sweats on him. So he wasn't naked. That was a start.

"What were you doing in my bed?" Her body was still rigid, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Tell me, or I'll yell for someone."

"I haven't been close to a girl in a long time," he answered, staring at her with pouty lips. "I wanted to remember what it was like."

"You and I are _not_ close," she told him, her tone stern, like she was scolding a child. "I apologized, and you almost strangled me against a wall. That is no grounds for touching me."

"My temper got the better of me," he said like a hurt puppy. "And I didn't touch you. I just laid down and you started making noises."

Right, like she was supposed to believe his innocent stare and sincere sounding words. But her body visibly relaxed anyway, her heartbeat slowing down. "How did you find me?" She was exhausted, and to be quite honest, she hadn't actually expected the serial killers to practically fall into her lap.

"Help from a friend of a brother," he said, his vague answering eliciting a heavy groan from Caroline. Secrets, secrets, were no fun.

"Does this friend have a _name_?" She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"He didn't want me to say, but we both know that you know who it is," he said, his body tensing up as if to guard from whatever attack she could throw his way. She had already dropped the knife down to her side, but her grip on it was still tight. Damon was unpredictable, and she couldn't trust what he would do next.

"So why are you here, then? Why are you in my room?"

Damon was silent a moment as he pondered how to answer. She could see his mouth twist and turn in an attempt for words. Caroline had moved closer now, the knife still in her hand as she sat down on her bed, as close to the edge as possible.

"I saw the way you looked at that guy before we left," he told her, his hands clasped together on his lap. "I felt bad because I know how you felt."

"How do you know how I feel?" She spat, looking him up and down with a tired expression. If he came here to have a heart-to-heart, she was probably the wrong person to be having it with. Her patience was up with killers, especially with the Salvatore brothers. One of them was responsible for Brady.

"Did you feel helpless?" He asked, facing her completely. "Did you feel something rip from your heart when you saw his blood? Did you feel like the light in this world was snuffed out? Did you feel responsible?"

Caroline swallowed the large lump in her throat, staring him down. "No," she lied. "I don't feel responsible for his death. I didn't pull the trigger."

"You didn't pull the trigger, but you still feel responsible. You feel like you did something indirectly. I know," he sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "I know what that feels like."

"You and I are not the same," she said through gritted teeth.

"You're right," he said, sounding as though he were miles from where they sat. "We're not the same. You didn't see him die."

Caroline knew she was going to regret this. She shouldn't be feeling bad for a serial killer. He was supposed to be in jail, not telling his woeful tale. Well, he could have been, but he was supposed to be telling her this story behind bars. It wasn't supposed to be like a sleepover from hell.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice soft and caring.

Tears began welling up in Damon's eyes, but nothing spilled over. "I couldn't help her. She was so sad, and depressed, and I tried, but she wouldn't listen. I thought it was the planning and the organizing that was stressing her out, but it was so much more. I didn't know what it was, but then, after a while, I thought maybe there was something wrong with me. Maybe I was what she had a problem with. I thought maybe, I couldn't be the man she wanted me to be. But I could try. I would try for her. But it didn't work. I couldn't talk her down," he rambled, causing Caroline to try and keep up. What was he going on about?

"Who was she?"

Damon stared off into the distance, and Caroline was almost certain he was back at that moment. This must have been the moment Stefan spoke of. The one that broke Damon.

"My fiancée. Elena," he mumbled, his face contorting into an expression of pain. "We were standing over a bridge. It was the one she used to go to when she was a kid. She had gone out for a walk to clear her head, and I got worried when didn't come back. It turns out she was breaking down; going on about things I didn't realize she felt. I told her to just come back to the house with me. We would talk about it. But she said she couldn't. She told me she couldn't do this anymore. She was tired of feeling this way. No one could ever help her. But I wanted to. I tried, and I failed. I couldn't save her."

Caroline felt her stomach drop when she felt her own words mirrored in his. "So what happened?"

"She had stolen one of the kitchen knives," he said, so low that Caroline had to strain to hear him. "I didn't know what she was going to do until it was too late. I watched her stab herself before she fell over the edge." Damon had to pause before continuing. "I jumped in after her, but it was too late. I called 911; I did everything I could think of to save her. But she was gone before I could hang my phone up."

Caroline bit her lower lip, putting the knife back on her nightstand. "It wasn't your fault."

"Then why does it feel like I shoved the knife in her myself?"

"You're confusing her with the rest of the women you slept with," she said seriously.

It was silent as Damon processed her response. She was ready to grab her knife again, but she didn't have to. He started laughing before she could even worry.

"You're right," he said simply. "None of them were Elena though. They couldn't even compare."

It explained why he had said he had a thing for Brunettes. She would bet a lot of money it was the hair color Elena had. Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, nodding along. She wasn't sure exactly what to say. What happened to Damon is something she wouldn't wish on anyone. But what did that say about her if she sympathized with a murderer?

"Why are you telling me all this?" She asked, her head tilted to one side.

"I already told you," he sighed, sounding like the exhausted one now. "You've felt that. Your face when you saw the man on the floor. You know what I feel everyday."

She recalled her earlier thoughts that day, or even that week. Brady hadn't been someone she loved. Not like she assumed Damon loved Elena. That had been her saving grace. It was the fact that she hadn't been attached to Brady like that. But Damon…that was the one difference between their situations. He had been.

"She was your life," Caroline stated, fiddling with her fingers.

"She was everything," he agreed. Finally, Damon's eyes met hers, his blue ones looking more broken than she had noticed before. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"That would mean more if I knew you hadn't caused that same pain to numerous families already," she sighed, looking at him with a genuine sadness. "Those women you killed. Any one of those girls could have been someone's Elena."

Damon nodded. "I've thought about that. You know, two wrongs don't make a right, and all that. But I keep searching for someone else, and they're never there. And then I get angry…and then poof…gone. Because why? Why do they get the happy ending? Why couldn't I have that?"

"Life isn't fair," she shrugged, unsure of what to tell him. "We all get dealt a bad hand. It's how we look at it, and what we decide to do with it that determines our ending."

"That all sounds great in theory," he said bitterly, "but I wasn't always this way. I did good things, and had bad things happen to me. I guess karma is just picky with who it actually works with, isn't it?"

"It's never too late," she reminded him, "You know, to start over."

"I don't have a reason to," he said, standing up finally. "I don't have a reason to be a good guy anymore."

"You have Stefan," she said quickly, remembering how much Stefan idolized his older brother.

"I love my brother, but he's worse than I am, and of his own accord. What I do won't affect him."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually. Stefan is the only reason I was willing to rot in a cell instead of being with Elena, but changing won't save either of us. We aren't men who can be redeemed. All we can do is survive."

Caroline nodded, sure that she had said all there was to say. If the point of his visit was to give an apology, then she wasn't sure what to tell him. It was going to take time for her to accept anything like that from him. If the point was to give her his sympathies, then she didn't want them.

As Damon turned to leave, he stopped, looking back at her once more. "I came to say he's in town, too. At least that's what I heard last."

"Who?"

"Slugger. He's in town. I don't know where he's staying though. Just a rumor I heard through the grapevine. I'd check the pricey lodgings in town first."

"I need facts, not rumors," she told him, her tone gentle. "I wouldn't even know what name to look under."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just thought I should tell you before he left town again."

She watched him warily, and at that moment, she knew he was thinking the same thing as well. He was going to leave. Caroline was about to let a killer walk right out her window without doing a thing. This was when she should call Matt, or Bonnie, or someone. She should tell them that The Lover is in her bedroom, and ready to be apprehended if they were fast enough. But not a peep came out of her as she continued staring at him. That sinking feeling in her stomach came back. Damon was a horrible man, and the world would be a safer place with him locked up.

But she didn't say anything.

His gaze was hesitant as he watched her, waiting for something. When it never came, he inhaled deeply, almost confused about what he should do. Then he made for the window like the house was one fire, careful not to make a sound.

Caroline closed her eyes, putting her face into her hands. This was wrong. This was all wrong, but what was she supposed to do? She could have knifed him. He might have been a killer, but he was still a man. He wasn't immortal. But what would harming him have done? He hadn't made a move for her the entire time he was there, despite climbing into bed with her.

She made sure to lock her window again, but this time, she didn't feel as safe as before. It wouldn't surprise her if it were broke now anyway. When all trivial precautions were taken care of, she went back to bed, pulling the covers tight around her body.

The strangest part of the night was that she slept like a baby. She had let a serial killer go without so much as a whisper, but her night consisted of no dreams. No shadowy figures looming over her, no smiles of what could have been, and no dreams of taking Matt and throwing him against the closest wall.

No. It was just a night of dreamless sleep, and rest she so desperately needed. And when she woke, the night before only felt like a fading memory. But it was a memory she wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for no Klaroline, but this was all needed to get the story moving along. There should be some next chapter though.**

**Also, to make this clear since I'm sure there will be questions, Damon didn't touch her. He crawled into bed next to her and her dream went into overdrive lol.**

**Hope this chapter maybe answered some questions for you, or showed you a little of what might come next. :)**


	9. Dinner for Four

The pictures were scattered all around her, allowing Caroline to study them all at once. The five most recent victims of Slugger's attacks were what she was focused on. There had to be a pattern somewhere. Did he not get cocky like Klaus had gotten? Did he not want to show his ego through his work at some point?

As Caroline looked through the pictures and files, she started to doubt this. The picture of his victim in Texas showed bruises all over the girl's body. Her wrists had deep cuts from the rope that had held her together, showing that she had attempted to fight her way out of them. It obviously hadn't worked. There were no signs of penetration, which meant that Slugger had honestly just used her for batting practice.

From the looks of things, that was what he eventually did with all of his victims. He had never used one of them sexually. If they _had_ been used that way, then the evidence had been cleaned off since, and she would never find out.

The girl from Philadelphia had been through much the same. She had a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, and multiple lacerations to her body. The contusions to the head, though, had done her in. She had probably been gone after the first swing, but the bruises signified that Slugger had been thorough with his work.

The other three had all been murdered at the same place. A sorority house at the University of Kentucky was the last place those girls would ever see. Red cups were scattered all around in the pictures, and she assumed the fraternity sweatshirt she saw in the background indicated there had been a party beforehand. She wondered who else Slugger might have taken if they had stayed. He had been known to take females mostly, but was he like Stefan and Klaus? Would he take anyone he could find?

Caroline leaned back against her bed, staring blankly at the wall as she tried to give her brain a break. She had been on her desk, her bed, and eventually ended up on the floor in an attempt to find new perspective. Nothing spurred an epiphany, however, and she was still as frustrated as she was when she started this whole thing.

It didn't help that she was thinking of everything that had happened last week. After her time with Matt and visit with Damon, she was a little rattled. Even though it had been so long, Caroline hadn't bothered telling Matt or Bonnie about the eldest Salvatore stopping by. She didn't want to worry them, and Damon hadn't actually harmed her either. What was the point in telling them? Besides, Bonnie was too excited about her potential beau, and Matt…well, he was probably thinking about their night as much as she was. His blushing face and shy grins told her as much.

What were they doing though? Was it right? Had it been an in-the-moment situation, or was it genuine? She felt like it was something, since she sincerely felt for him. Granted, she had never considered it before that night, but it made sense. Matt was always there for her, he was always watching out for her, and he cared. They had always been more like siblings, or simply friends. So what had changed? What had made her suddenly look at him in a completely different way?

Maybe it was simply because he was the light in a world of darkness, and she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. But Brady had been a sort of beacon too, and that light had been snuffed out. If she got close to Matt, would the same happen to him as some sort of cosmic punishment? What the punishment was for, she didn't know.

It was that moment when her door squeaked open, and she turned to see Bonnie failing miserably at trying to enter her room without a peep. Caroline smiled at her attempt, waving her over to the floor where she sat cross-legged.

"How's the case coming along?" Bonnie asked, resting her head on Caroline's shoulder.

"Same as always," she sighed, flipping through file pages aimlessly. Caroline had since stopped paying attention to the words that scattered the papers. A mental wall was blocking her from getting anywhere, and she couldn't make herself focus. Bonnie was a welcoming distraction.

"Any witness statements you can use?"

"No one ever saw anything for these murders. They are as helpful as my brain right now."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Bonnie grinned, nudging Caroline playfully. "It's not your fault that your own personal resource decided to take a trip out of prison."

"Would he honestly be of any help though?" Caroline mused, knowing she would have to return as much to Klaus in return for his help. It was a game she hadn't missed playing.

"Did he help before?"

"A little, but he wanted inside my head. I don't like strangers in there. Much less killers," she deadpanned.

Bonnie nodded in understanding . "I know. Well…I wish I could help more. But I have to—"

"Get ready for tonight," Caroline finished for her, giggling at Bonnie's attempt to hide her enthusiasm. "What time is he coming over?"

"Seven o'clock," she said with a hint of guilt. "I'm sorry. I know you've got a lot on your mind."

"No, no, it's fine. This might help me as much as it _definitely_ helps you," Caroline insinuated, wiggling her eyebrows. Bonnie laughed, shoving her again so that Caroline would tip over.

"If you try making any innuendos tonight, I will have to personally banish you from my room for all of eternity," Bonnie threatened, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, creepy," Caroline giggled, putting her files away. She should probably get ready for the night ahead too.

"You promise not to be late?" Bonnie stood up slowly, watching Caroline with a wary eye as she made her way out.

"I won't! I don't want to mess this up for you." As Bonnie gave her one last smile before leaving, Caroline got up to start preparing herself. Files would have to wait. Maybe a little normalcy would do her some good. A clear head made for a better worker.

She put the files back into her bookshelf, making her way over to the bathroom once everything was put away. Caroline had a lot to do before that night, whether it was cleaning the house or getting herself ready. Either way, she would make sure Bonnie's friend had a good first impression of them.

* * *

Matt lounged on the couch that evening, watching whatever sports game he could find on television. Caroline wasn't sure what it was, but she was more focused on setting the table for dinner anyway. Bonnie had gone out on the porch to wait for her friend. Nathaniel, she thought his name was. It was five minutes to seven, and they would be expecting him at any moment.

Caroline had worn her best party dress for that night, something casual and fun that was accentuated by her perfectly curled hair. She had promised Bonnie she would dress for the best, and she intended to follow through. Boy, did Bonnie have her beat though, with an even more stunning dress and hairstyle for herself. That was all Caroline could think when she had first seen her walk downstairs. Her friend had gone all out to impress this guy. Caroline hoped he was worth it.

Right as Caroline put the last fork down, Matt finally turned his head to look at her. "Need any help?"

It was as if he had a sixth sense for how to avoid housework. She gave him a look indicating how displeased she was because of it. "I'm finished now."

He chuckled, looking away from his game long enough to walk over to Caroline. "Care…are we ever going to talk about that night?"

She should have known it was coming. This was the first time they had been truly alone in a while, even if Bonnie was just outside. With work and everything else, it was hard to find time. Now, however, was not a time that Caroline was ready to discuss it. She had a lot to think about, more than she had thought before. "We will. Just not right now."

His forlorn expression made her want to backpedal. "Did I—"

"No," she grinned, placing her hands on his chest to smooth out his button-up shirt with affection. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Matt nodded, placing his hands over top of Caroline's, and giving them a gentle squeeze. He slipped away soon after, his destination being the kitchen. "I guess it's time to get the alcohol out?"

Caroline giggled, and was about to go help him when she heard the front door open.

Bonnie walked in first, a shy grin adorning her face, showing how hard it was for her to contain her happiness. Hell, it was about ready to explode out of her cheeks, but Caroline knew she wouldn't want her friend to see.

When Bonnie's friend appeared behind her, a smile grew across Caroline's lips. _Damn_. Bonnie had done well. Nathaniel had a boyish face to him, a tiny grin quirked at the corner of his lips, and his light-brown hair was on the shorter side. He was just a little taller than Bonnie was, and together, they looked pretty cute. Caroline could give her blessing based off appearances. Now how was he with manners?

"Guys, this is Nathaniel," Bonnie introduced, waving to her friend. "Nathaniel, this is Caroline and that's Matt in there."

"There really isn't a need to be formal," he chuckled. "Call me Nate."

"It's nice to finally meet the infamous Nate," Caroline smiled, offering her hand to him.

"I've heard much about you as well," he told her, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I hope nothing bad." No wonder Bonnie had fallen a little for this guy. How could anyone ignore the twinkle in his eye as he spoke, and the old-school mannerisms that were hard to find in a guy these days?

"On the contrary. All delightful. You and Bonnie sound very close." The three of them began walking to the dining room, where Matt was pouring everyone a generous glass of red wine. "And you're the Matt I hear as much about?"

"I guess so, yeah," Matt laughed, extending his hand for Nate to shake.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought a little dessert over to say thank you for your hospitality," Nate said, holding out the other hand that Caroline hadn't seen behind his back. A delicious, flaky apple pie appeared to Caroline, and her mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Thank you! I'll go put this in the kitchen." Caroline carefully took it, not wanting to drop it in front of everyone. How embarrassing that would have been.

As she walked away, she could hear the clack of heels behind her, and she turned around to see Bonnie following her with that look that meant she wanted to know what she thought of Nate.

"So?" Bonnie asked, shuffling closer to Caroline to keep their conversation quiet.

"He just got here!" Caroline giggled, whispering conspiratorially with Bonnie. "I'll let you know once we get through dinner, okay? For now, let's not keep your man waiting."

* * *

"And then I thought, 'why would she tag _me_ in that?'" Bonnie laughed, eliciting chuckles from everyone before she turned to Nate. "Poor Nate doesn't do social media. He doesn't get the whole 'tagging' thing."

"I've never been one for technology," he smiled. "The only tagging I know of is the child's game of cat and mouse."

"But they're so much fun!" Caroline giggled, remembering times when she had silly conversations via social media with some of her fellow trainees. "I love taking pictures and having a virtual photo album."

"Don't give him a hard time for not following the latest trend," Matt laughed. "I keep telling you two to delete what you have now."

"We will," Caroline agreed, "Just not right now."

"I'm not very photogenic either," Nate added, shrugging a little. "I can't seem to take a good picture, so eventually I stopped taking them."

"I don't know how you take a bad picture." Bonnie looked over at Nate in a flirty manner that Caroline wasn't used to seeing. She was really enamored by this guy.

Dinner had gone well, at least as far as Caroline was concerned. Matt seemed to approve of the guy, if the way they talked about sports and cars meant anything. Nate had never been much of a driver—apparently the fear was due to a car accident as a child—and had never gotten his license, but he still worked with cars to make up for his time off the road. While the boys had talked about that, Caroline and Bonnie had worked on clearing the table, leaving them to their ever so entertaining discussion. Currently, they were digging into the delicious apple pie that Nate had brought.

"So, as official best friend," Caroline began.

Matt's coughing interrupted her.

"As _one_ of Bonnie's best friends," Caroline corrected, earning a smile from Matt, "I have to ask what your intentions are with her."

Nate chuckled. "I intend to take her out with me this weekend, perhaps on a road trip? If Bonnie wouldn't mind driving, at least."

"That actually sounds like fun," she grinned, nodding her head. "I could use a distraction."

"What ever from?" He asked. His brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Work has just been taking over our lives a bit," Matt explained. "We could all use a break."

"What is it you guys do, exactly? Bonnie hasn't told me."

"Detectives," Caroline answered, standing up at that moment to clean up the plates. "We've been pretty swamped lately."

"Fascinating. Oh, here, allow me," Nate offered, taking his and Bonnie's dessert plate and walking to the kitchen with Caroline.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"My pleasure," he said kindly. "What have you been investigating, if I may ask?"

Caroline had to think for a beat. Did she really want to share that? Honestly, Bonnie would probably tell him anyway. It wasn't as if the riot hadn't already been on the news. "We're looking for escaped convicts. You heard about the riot two weeks ago, right?"

"How could I not? It was all over the news," he told her, leaning back against the nearest counter. "The details were kept a secret, but I understood it was rather horrible."

"Well, some big names escaped. It's important we apprehend them as soon as possible," she nodded. Caroline would just casually leave out the part where she had already let one go.

"Oh my, that sounds taxing. Who must you find?"

Caroline ran her hand through her curls. "The Salvatore brothers."

"That dastardly duo escaped? It seems we'll have to sleep with one eye open from now on," he sighed, shaking his head. His eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Did anyone else?"

She wished she could say no. Caroline had tried so hard to get Klaus off her mind, but there was no escaping him. It was a mystery to her where he went, and how he would have known where she lived. Damon's answer had been vague, but she could only assume it was Klaus who had told him. But who were his connect…_oh_. Well, that made sense. But why would he do that?

"Klaus Mikaelson. He got out, too."

Nate's eyes widened, and he let out a low whistle. She wasn't surprised to see his body tense at the thought. Caroline had tightened up as well. "I can't believe he's free."

"Me either," she sighed. "The world would be a much safer place if he weren't in it."

"I sincerely doubt he is a man that can be easily killed though," Nate said with complete seriousness. "How do you intend to find him?"

Have him show up at her window like every other murderer in the area. What else? "Lots and lots of researching. Even then…I really don't know. He can't go that many places without someone recognizing him. We might get lucky and have a call from a witness."

"Perhaps. If he eluded you for so long though, he might have considered this already."

"I know, but what else do I do?"

"I believe it's you who should be telling me that," Nate corrected.

Right. She was the agent. "I take whatever help I can get."

"You seem out of your element."

Caroline shifted on her feet. His observation hit too close to home. "Is it that obvious I'm still learning?"

"Very. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our vices."

"I never said it was a vice," she said, her arms crossed in front of her.

"It was an observation, nothing more."

"Well, please continue with it. I'm interested now." It wasn't like she was offended; it was more like…no. She was a little hurt.

"You are well out of your comfort zone, but you won't admit it. That is your vice. I had to point it out before you would say so," he told her simply.

Caroline could feel her metaphorical foot stomping down at his guess. "If we all have vices, then what's yours? Or are you just that perfect?"

"I am," he smiled, giving her a bright grin. "I suppose if I had to have one, it would be that I become…attached. Like I am to your friend Bonnie. Only a week and she's taken my breath away more than once."

She wanted to smile, to feel happy for Bonnie, but after only a week? It seemed so soon. Whatever happened to the cute stage of getting to know each other? What about the anticipation of those firsts to come? Like the first kiss, the first I love you…all of that. There were other feelings someone could get after a week, like infatuation…or lust. Love though? Maybe she was being naïve, but a feeling that strong _had_ to have more time to develop. Those feelings didn't appear after a _week_.

It didn't seem right.

"That's Bonnie for you," she shrugged, twiddling with her thumbs. "It seems a bit fast, don't you think?"

"What does?"

"Everything with Bonnie. Don't you guys need more time with each other before taking a road trip together? Where would you guys even go?"

Nate was silent, eyeing her like she had just spoken a different language. This conversation had taken a turn at some point. She wasn't comfortable with the things he said, and that glint in his eyes wasn't so cute anymore.

"Spontaneity is the best part," he answered, a slow, sly grin appearing on his face. "We can go anywhere."

"But having a plan would be better. Less chance of accidents happening during your time away."

"No need to worry about that. There won't be any accidents," he assured her.

Caroline shivered, keeping her arms close to her body. He hadn't really eased her worries, but Bonnie was going to go with him, no matter what she had to say about it. Maybe she was just on edge from work though. Nate had been nothing but polite this whole time. She had no reason to be so jittery around him.

"Are you guys coming back in here?" Bonnie called to them from the dining room.

Caroline sighed. "Yeah, we're coming."

She shared one last look with Nate, and then led him out to where Matt and Bonnie were. They both smiled upon their return. "I was starting to wonder how long it took to put dishes in the sink," Matt joked.

"We were just getting to know each other," Nate smiled, moving to stand closer to Bonnie.

"Sounds great," Bonnie grinned, putting her hands together. "Caroline, would you help me with dishes? That way the boys can talk in private."

"Sure," she nodded, walking back into the kitchen while avoiding Nathaniel's gaze. Crap, now she was paranoid. He wasn't watching her every move. She was fine.

Once both the girls were in the kitchen, Caroline turned to Bonnie. "Are you sure you want to go road tripping with a guy you just met?"

"Care, Nate's harmless," Bonnie whispered, knowing how Caroline was.

"I guess." Caroline didn't want to ruin her friend's happiness, but Nate was…sketchy. He was a great guy, but that was just the thing. Why didn't he seem to have any flaws, quirks, _anything_? "It might be too soon though, don't you think?"

"I think it's exciting," Bonnie reasoned, starting to scrub dishes. "I've never been in something like this."

"Different doesn't always mean better," Caroline huffed.

"Different doesn't always mean bad, either," Bonnie argued, smiling as she handed Caroline a dish.

Caroline shook her head. "I really should get back upstairs. I'm full and I need to work a little more before the food coma hits," she grinned.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No," Caroline said, putting her hands on Bonnie's arm. That was the last thing she wanted her friend to think. "I'm not, I just need to get some work done. I will say no more about you and Nate. If you're happy, then that's what's important."

Bonnie smiled softly, pulling Caroline into a hug. Her soapy hands wiped some water on Caroline's cheek, causing both girls to laugh. They would be friends until they were old and gray, and no man would come between that. Caroline needed to trust Bonnie's instincts as much as her own. She had kept Caroline safe all this time, after all. It might be a slow lesson to learn for Caroline, but she would do it for her best friend.

Caroline walked back into the dining room to see Matt and Nate talking enthusiastically over something. What that was, she couldn't tell. "I think I'm going to go upstairs early and do some work."

"Leaving so soon?" Nate frowned, sounding upset despite the earlier tension she was sure she had felt.

"I know. It was really nice to meet you though."

"Indeed it was. You were an exceptional hostess." Nate nodded once toward her in goodbye. After Caroline had given Matt a hug, and made one last wave to Bonnie, she made her way toward the stairs.

It had been a fairly long night, and while not all of it was questionable, she was still exhausted. Still, she had more work to do. She wanted to get somewhere with this case, and if she waited until after she slept on it, she might lose her place. A break was good, but if it were too long, she wouldn't know where to begin again. What if Slugger, or the Salvatore brothers, or even Klaus got further and further away from her? What would she do then? Would she even know by the time they were gone?

A sigh escaped her lips when she entered her room, not bothering to turn the lights on. Could she just slump onto her bed now? It was so tempting, but she couldn't. She knew that. Caroline reached for her flats, thankful that she hadn't decided to wear heels for a simple meal at home. Nate was great and all to Bonnie, but he wasn't worth heels. Not yet.

Caroline decided to get the files before changing, itching to look at them just as much as she wanted to get under her covers. It wasn't like something new would magically appear, but maybe something would come to her now that she had stepped away.

When she reached her bookshelf, her hand began sliding around the wooden surface, trying to find the files. Her brows furrowed. She kept feeling around, but there was nothing. That was where she had placed them, right?

Why weren't they there?

Her breath ceased, and she finally registered the cool breeze against her skin, causing goose bumps to travel all through her. The window. It was open.

The sound of a tongue clicking made her heart stop. She wasn't alone.

"My, my, these certainly are detailed," someone drawled from the armchair close to Caroline, shuffling through the papers she had been searching for. "But not nearly as accurate as they should be."

She turned her head, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness as the outline of a figure appeared. Curse her for not turning a lamp on.

There was movement, and then more silence. But it wouldn't last. It never did.

"Hello, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: So I think you can guess what interaction is coming next chapter. Hooray!**

**Thank you guys so much for all of your support! I am just blushing from all the reviews, follows, and favorites :) I hope to not disappoint as our story unfolds more!**


End file.
